


Glitter And Grease

by QRN



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QRN/pseuds/QRN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch didn't want a baby sitter. Effie didn't want a drunken lout to look after. But when Alma Coin, CEO of the Record Label District Thirteen, wants her investment to pay off, they both have to bite the bullet and do a bit of growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Might Not Want Me But You Need Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm finally doing it. I am finally writing a multi chapter Hayffie fic! Deep breath and hopefully all aboard! 
> 
> Language warnings because its Haymitch and he makes me do it. Already on Fanfic.net
> 
> Mod AU. Obviously no MJ2 spoilers. 
> 
> I own nothing.

There was a crash from the from behind the large wooden doors followed by obscene swearing in a gruff male voice. The words "child" "escort" and "interfering bitch" were one of the main ones that filtered through the door. Effie sighed and smoothed down her tight skirt. That language would be one of the first things to go, if she still had a job by the end of the tirade.

Effie Trinket was currently sitting on uncomfortable couch in a small unfriendly waiting room. She was there to meet someone she had admired from a young girl, someone who had gotten her through her highschool days with screaming guitars and a gruff voice. His name was Haymitch Abernathy, and with his stylishly long dark hair, searching grey eyes and bad boy smirk, he was the main reason for Effie's rebellion years. But he had met a girl, had his heart broken and had retired shortly after that. Effie's Christmas stocking had felt very light the following year, when his latest Album hadn't been there, wrapped in silver paper with a dark red bow.

But she had changed since then, stopped smoking, ditched the leather look and had discovered that after a while of listening to the delights of Mozart and Bach electric guitars gave one a headache. Now she was a sophisticated business woman, with neatly styled hair and tight power suits and was finally meeting the man she had once idolized. Effie was there because the owner of the record label 'District 13' had begged her to come. She was one of the best managers in the business and she had been head hunted from overseas to come in and ensure that Haymitch Abernathy's first album in sixteen years was a success. The company had put a lot of money into this, but Haymitch at the last moment had played up, refusing to come into the studio and record. Coin had finally hauled him in, using methods Effie didn't want to know about and they were set to release 'The Quarter Quell' in three months time.

The wooden doors opened and a tall stern faced woman stepped out. She had grey hair that framed her face in a harsh straight cut and long talon like red nails.

"You can come in now." Alma Coin said, the anger in her voice barely concealed.

"Are you sure?" Effie asked, glancing at the doors and raising her eyebrows. Alma Coin's face set and she nodded

"Haymitch likes throwing a temper tantrum occasionally. Unfortunately for him he's signed a contract and his threats are therefore, null and void." She gave Effie a look that clearly said that she was not in the mood to argue before using her weight to push and hold the door open. Effie took a deep breath before swallowing and stepping inside.

Haymitch Abernathy was sitting in a large leather desk chair, boots propped up on the elaborately carved desk in front of him, and sipping something that looked suspiciously like whiskey from a crystal glass.

"Well well, you must be Coin's new puppet." He said, catching sight of her hovering in the doorway "sent to make sure that poor misunderstood Haymitch behaves himself."

He had changed from his teen years. His face had always been strong but the lines that now mapped the corners of his eyes made his seem wise as well. His hair was no longer the almost black that it had been, but was rather a dirty blonde and he had about three days worth of stubble on his chin.

"Effie Trinket." She said, stepping forward and offering her hand for him to shake "and I'm not here to babysit you. I'm here to make sure you're sellable."

"I thought I already was." He commented, that old smirk appearing on his face before he took another swig from his glass.

"You were." She corrected, dropping her hand and taking a seat across from him without waiting to be invited "But you've aged, and a fifteen year break certainly didn't help. No one knows if you still have the magic touch with a guitar like you once had."

"Fiesty aren't you? Don't worry princess, I still have it." He growled, putting his glass down and glaring at her.

"That remains to be seen." She answered primly. Haymitch growled low in his throat and Alma Coin stepped in

"Effie and you will be sharing the apartment on the top floor." She said sternly "so you had better learn to put your claws away now."

"What?!" Both Effie and Haymitch exploded, jumping up from their seats and staring at Coin with almost identical expressions of horror.

"You didn't tell me that!" Effie exclaimed. Granted, Coin had told her that her accommodation would be taken care of while she was here, but never in her all her career had she been asked to share with the star she was currently promoting.

"Why do we have to share? This building must have more than one apartment." Haymitch added.

"Of course it does." Coin said, her cold gaze switching between them "but we have many musicians getting ready to release albums so we're strapped for space and I don't trust you, Haymitch, in a hotel room"

Haymitch opened his mouth to open but Coin cut him off

"I also think that its better this way. We're already behind schedule, thanks to someone refusing to come in and do what he's paid to do. This way you two and organize tours and press conferences in the evenings."

"But-" he started again but Coin held her hand up to stop him.

"No. Haymitch, you have already made a mockery of this company with your temper tantrums. You will do this, and you will have that album ready on time. If necessary, you will stay in this building until I see fit to release you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Coin didn't wait for an answer, choosing instead to swing open the wooden doors, and stride through them, letting them fall closed behind her with a bang. Effie gaped after her, in a very unlady like manner before turning to face Haymitch.

"Well Princess" he said in a humourless voice "welcome to the fucked up dictatorship that is District Thirteen."


	2. Complaining?

Haymitch strode through the halls of District Thirteen's lower levels, searching in vain for his niece. Katniss Everdeen was his sisters daughter and she and her band had been recently signed by District Thirteen. Haymitch hadn't been happy when he had heard she was sending demo tapes in, and hadn't spoken to her since she had told him to mind his own business. She didn't understand. The music industry was brutal, they would promise you the world and as soon as someone new came along you and your record were turfed into the dregs of knock off bins. That was if you were lucky enough to get it released in the first place. Then if you were lucky enough to make it, there was the grueling tours to contend with, the constant dark presence of alcohol, drugs and high class prostitution.

Haymitch had learnt it all the hard way, and the last thing he wanted was for Katniss to have to go down the same road. He thought he was on top of the world when his first single had come out top of the charts in less than twenty four hours. But after releasing his third album, the attention had waned. He got bored with the woman, the touring, the screaming fans. He needed something more. And then he met her. Maysilee Donner.

She was the countries it girl at the time, having just received the lead role in one of the most anticipated movies that year. Haymitch had fallen hard, never stopping to think about the consequences. Suddenly he had something to live for again, she lit up his world, set every fiber of his being on fire and in one night he had written his entire fourth album on the back of several napkins, all twelve songs about her. It had been the top of the charts for almost a month when the news broke. The worst part about it was the news was that it didn't even come from her.

Haymitch had been on his way to the travel agent to book himself a flight to the film set, where she had been working for the last three months. He had hoped to surprise her, with both his visit, and the diamond ring that lay snugly in his inner jacket pocket. He stopped briefly to pick up the day's paper when the headline caught his eye, along with the photo of her, dressed in a stunning white gown, wearing a sapphire necklace that Haymitch had bought her just before she left, and kissing the director of the new movie.

**SHE GOT IT ON TALENT...BUT WHICH ONE?**

He quickly paid for the paper, and sat down on a bench outside, unaware of the reporter that stood a few meters away, and read the article. The woman he thought had loved him, had been sleeping with the Director, a man named Coriolanus Snow, for the last year and a half which meant it had started a month after she had started seeing Haymitch. Suddenly the ring in his pocket had left like a dead weight and with tears threatening to fall, he had fished it out and thrown it as far away from him as possible, where it ended up falling down into a storm drain and was never seen again. As he stood up to go, he was suddenly surrounded by cameras, microphones and reporters.

Somehow, and Haymitch still didn't know how, he had escaped the media and had returned to the place where he grew up. He bought himself a small ranch, and had hidden there ever since. A few months down the line, his alarms had gone off and when he opened the door, gun in hand, he was most surprised to find her standing there. She had changed, her skin had turned a sallow yellow, her hair had lost its midnight black shine, and she had tears pouring down her face.

"He never loved me Haymitch" She told him in a dry, cracked voice, so unlike the one he had fallen in love with. He let her in though, fed her and found her a warmer coat. It was only later, when he convinced her to return home that he noticed her arms, covered in tiny red marks from countless needles. When she tried to kiss him, it finally hit home. She was as high as a kite. He gently rebuffed her, and she had left in a rage.

In the morning his sister had called to give him the news. Maysilee Donner had been found dead in her home in the early hours of the morning after apparently taking a hair dryer into the bath with her. Some believed that she had killed herself, other swore that she had been murdered, after finding out far too many secrets. Haymitch didn't know which version was true. But the drink had certainly eased the guilt that plagued him.

"Haymitch!" a voice sounded, pulling him out of his reverie "what are you doing down here?" he looked up to find Gale, the lead guitarist in Katniss's band looking down at him with a curious expression.

"I'm looking for Katniss. Do you know where she is?"

"She's in studio three, helping with the editing. You're not going to fight with her again are you? She was upset for days after the last blow up you two had."

It occurred to Haymitch that he should probably tell the kid to mind his own god damned business, but he decided it wasn't worth it. Instead, he turned on his heel and strode through the door to studio three. A loud screech of the guitar assaulted his ears as he walked in, followed by the harsh taboo of the drums. He winced slightly before spotting Katniss sitting in a chair, doing something on a laptop. He didn't understand why she liked such angry music, when both her mother and her sister loved the simpler ballads of life. But while he didn't always like what she produced, he had to admit that she was good at what she did.

"Coin has given me an escort." He announced, flopping down into the chair desk to her. Katniss ignored him for a moment, clicking away at whatever was in front of her before slowly spinning in her chair to face him

'Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow "that must be fun."

"Not that sort of Escort!" he growled, wondering where on earth she had got that idea from " I mean a baby sitter, a hand holder, a policeman if you will, to make sure I behave myself and do what I'm supposed to do in the next few weeks."

"I see." Katniss said, turning back towards her computer "Well, I know you were warned about it after that screaming match you and Coin had a few weeks ago."

"How do you know that?"

"Everyone knows that, if you remember correctly you were standing in the lobby when it happened, with almost fifty people either coming or going. I'm surprised it didn't end up in the papers." Katniss told him with a smirk "So which one did you end up with?"

Haymitch glared at her

"I dunno, some woman. Very posh accent, wears a lot of make-up. Good figure. One of those perfect ones you know? Probably has never even had a DUI charge."

Katniss stopped working and spun round to face him, a look of surprise on her face

"Not Effie Trinket?"

Haymitch shrugged

"Sounds right, why?"

"Haymitch, she's one of the best. She was the one who convinced Finnick Odair to make a comeback. She's bloody expensive too, so you really must have pissed Coin off."

"Don't use language like that." Haymitch said, before adding at her incredulous expression "Your mother will blame me."

Katniss rolled her eyes.

"Well you had better behave. I wouldn't disagree with Effie Trinket if you paid me."

"Oh come on. She's tiny. What's the worst that can happen? She gets rid of my contract? Amen to that. Throw a high heeled shoe at my head?"

Katniss smirked before picking up her laptop, and patting him on the shoulder

"I have to run. Good luck Haymitch." And with that she swept from the room, leaving Haymitch wondering what he might have gotten himself into, when he had picked that fight. Still, it had been worth it and he could deal with this Trinket woman just fine. How bad could she be?


	3. Style Me

Effie had finished arranging her stuff in the small bedroom that was hers in the District Thirteen apartment. She didn't know why she did it, when she knew that she would probably be packing up and moving on again in a month's time. But for someone who lived out of a suitcase most of the time, she liked to have her knickknacks around her. There was a family photo, an old stuffed bear and an old fashioned high heeled shoe. To most, they would have seemed like junk, but for Effie they were her memories, her life's story and her home.

The apartment they were in was on the twelve floor, higher than most buildings in the capital. If one looked out of the living room windows the view was of the concrete jungle that surrounded them, flashing billboards and racing cars. But on the opposite side of the building, where Effie's bedroom was, was a spectacular view of the mountains.

Effie had always been one for the high life, the parties, the fashions, the gossip that surrounded the stars. Yet she had to admit there was something peaceful about the mountains. The way that nothing seemed to move them. Wars could rage, floods even drought. But they would still be there. A solid shape on the horizon. Effie sat down on her large bed and slowly rubbed her temples. She had known this man would be a challenge, stubborn men usually were. But most of them were glad of the proverbial kick up the backside. Haymitch Abernathy on the other hand seemed completely adverse to the mere thought of her. It would be harder to manage if there wasn't a desire on his part to please. Effie sighed and stood up. Perhaps it was time to bring in some shorter and tighter skirts.

She had never been averse to using her body to get what she wanted. You didn't get to the top of her business without sacrificing something and she had been taught early on to use whatever she had at her disposal. Fortunately, her body was the first of many things and these days it was used more as a last resort than anything. She hadn't always been proud of the things she had done, and there had been many nights in her youth where she had cried herself to sleep, wearing a scent that was not her own. She had toughened up though, and these days the name Effie Trinket was one that many sought out.

Effie fished out her phone and texted her personal shopper. Cinna was no longer a personal shopper, having branched out and eventually launched his own label. But it had been Effie who had helped him make the right connections, and Cinna had never forgotten.

**E to C**

**_"_ ** **_I need tight skirts, high heels and a few more corsets. District 13_ **

**C to E**

**_"_ ** **_That bad a client? I'll be there in an hour._ **

**E to C**

**_"_ ** **_Fabulous. Love you._ **

She had barely got up and got halfway through a cup of tea when the Elevator doors pinged, and Cinna walked out wheeling a dress rail packed to the max with various items of clothing.

"I texted you less than fifteen minutes ago." Effie stated, getting up and motioning for him to follow her into the kitchen so she could make Cinna his own cup of tea.

"When I see something that I know will suit you I always buy it. Besides, most of this is from my own line." Cinna replied "so, tell me about your new client."

Effie sighed as she waited for the kettle to re-boil

"He's a retired rock star making a comeback." She said "usually they're the ones who don't even need me, but this guy apparently refused to record anything and tried to tear up his contract. He nearly tore up Coin's office when he heard that she'd hired me."

"Not Haymitch Abernathy?" Cinna asked, raising one eyebrow, his gold eyeliner catching the light. Effie stared at him

"Yes, that's him. I wouldn't have thought you would know of him. You always struck me as a soul man rather than a rocker."

"Oh believe me, I am." Cinna said "but I know he and Coin had a massive fight in the lobby a few weeks ago. She had to do a lot of damage control to make sure it didn't end up in the papers. I'm also his niece's stylist."

"Yet another person to make stunningly elegant?" Effie asked, going back to the making of the tea now that the kettle had finally boiled.

"Not really. She likes the black look. And fire. She'd probably love it if I could find a way to set her alight." Cinna shrugged, accepting the tea from Effie and taking a sip, before following her back into the living room "but she's quite nice once you get past the thorny exterior. Maybe Haymitch is the same."

"Maybe. Do you happen to know what the argument was about?"

Cinna thought for a moment

"If I remember correctly, and don't quote me. But I think Coin asked him to perform at some concert and the man just lost it. I think it was a tribute to someone."

Effie sipped her tea thoughtfully. There weren't any tribute conferences coming up that she knew off, and Effie had always made it her business to know. It was possible that it was still an idea, but Effie usually knew about those as well. Perhaps Cinna was mistaken. It seemed a bit extreme for someone to go crazy over a concert, even in this business.

Effie was pulled from her thoughts when the elevator pinged again as the doors slid open to reveal Haymitch Abernathy. He was in the middle of texting someone on his phone and walked straight into Cinna's dress rail, sending himself, the phone, and the clothes flying in various directions.

"Who the fuck, left this in the godforsaken doorway?" Haymitch shouted, plucking a skirt off his shoulder and flinging it away from him. Cinna had already rushed forward and began to pick up clothes, carefully smoothing them with his fingers and placing them back on their hangers. He frowned when Haymitch pulled a coat out from underneath him and flung it across the rail.

"That is velvet!" he said in a disapproving tone "be more careful."

"Why is there velvet in here in the first place?" Haymitch growled, before looking up and catching sight of Effie, leaning against the back of the couch with his phone between her two high heels "Oh. I should have guessed."

Effie ignored him and crouched down to pick up his phone. As she straightened up she caught sight on what was still on the screen, a text that was being sent to a man named Chaff.

**H to C**

**_I'll scare her off. I didn't ask for a babysitter, but I can work around her. Can't force me!_ **

A reply came in, but before Effie could read it Haymitch had stood up and snatched the phone away from her and slid it into his pocket. He nodded to Cinna once before grabbing a bottle of what looked like vodka and a glass, and vanished towards his room.

Cinna had finished putting the clothes back where they belonged, and nodded back before turning to find Effie wearing a strange expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked, coming forward and clasping her forearms gently

"He hates me Cinna. I've never been hated so much."

"I'm sure he'll be fine tomorrow when he gets over the shock." Cinna soothed

"It's more than that." Effie insisted

"So what of it is?" Cinna asked "when has that ever stopped you? Remember when Lildia Portafell hated you? You ignored it and went to work like the bats of hell were after you, and now look where you are!"

Effie swallowed and nodded. Cinna was right of course, she wasn't about to let this man ruin her success rate. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that this man hated her like she had done him a great personal harm.


	4. Money for a Melody

Haymitch Abernathy had grown up in a poor but loving home. His parents were the type of couple that one always knew what the other was thinking, always touching and always on the same wavelength. High days and Holidays had never been particularly elaborate but everything they did was filled with love, the presents weren't big but they had been chosen out of love and understanding.

Haymitch had never minded their financial situation until he was ten years old and was sitting on the floor, leaning on his mother's legs watching a Christmas concert on their old television set. Most of it was boring; opera singers and pianists performing music that sounded exactly the same. But, suddenly the calming music gave way to the scream of the electric guitar and the excited cheers of the crowd.

A flashy young woman had appeared on stage, dressed in next to nothing and had sung her heart out. Her backing had been a harsh rock beat and her hips had been moving with the beat. But it was not her that captured his attention. It was the lead guitarist.

The way he moved with his instrument as though he was one with the music. He barely looked up at the crowds, his face lit up with an excited grin, completely absorbed in the magic he was coaxing from the guitar.

From that moment Haymitch had known that he had to learn how to play like that. Had to experience that love, that unity, that complete satisfaction, had to know what it felt like to feel so alive. But his father was a miner, his mother a seamstress and there was still a baby sister to be fed and clothed.

He ended up borrowing an old guitar from a cousin and asking a college student to teach him to play. The guitar wasn't ideal, it was old and hadn't been used in many years, but Haymitch loved it all the same. He paid his way by doing any odd job he could find, from painting fences and walking dogs to chopping wood and digging holes. It was hard, and he often fell asleep at the dinner table straight after supper, too exhausted to climb the stairs to bed but it was worth it, the joy he felt when he played and the elation when he managed to produce something that sounded semi decent.

On the morning of his sixteenth birthday, Haymitch crept down the stairs, careful not to wake his sleeping parents on his way out and found a large present waiting for him on the kitchen table. Carefully, he unwrapped it to discover it was a brand new electric guitar.

"Happy birthday Haymitch." His mother said from behind him, standing on the stairs in her frayed dressing gown. It was beautiful, crimson red with black flames. Shiny new strings. He had known then and there, that this guitar would take him to the level of that guitarist from all those years ago.

What Haymitch didn't know at the time was the loans his father had taken out to buy it for him, or all the extra hours he was putting in at the mines to slowly pay them off. It had taken its toll on him and before Haymitch's next birthday his father was dead.

Haymitch had joined a start-up band by then and the night after his father's death they were booked to play at the opening of a new nightclub. His band had wanted to cancel, but Haymitch had insisted that they performed. Once on stage he poured all his anger, heartbreak and sorrow into his guitar, the same one that had caused his father's death. He felt like his very soul was on fire, the sweat dripped off his forehead and his fingers became a blur.

It was that night that he met Alma Coin. He remembered being so into the music that he barely noticed that they had gone through three songs. They stopped for a break, and he looked into the crowd, panting with excitement and there she was, leaning against the bar, greying hair neatly clipped away from her face, towering heels and dressed in a blue power suit. He knew who she was, everyone in the music industry did. She was the woman who made Tribute Labels what it was. She was Mayor Undersee's right hand, the one person that he couldn't live without.

What Haymitch hadn't known was that she was leaving him to start her own company.

"You could go solo, you know." She told him "your other band members are holding you back, they play for the parties that follow the gig. You play for the music itself. Join me and we could make you into something."

She was right. He had nothing in common with his band members, and none of them understood his complete devotion to the music. So he had agreed. He continued to play for the music.

Until now.

Haymitch hated recording studios. They were too empty to be comfortable and he always felt the pressure more in one of them than he did performing in front of millions of people. He hated that people were watching him, paid to criticize what he did, and that he couldn't see them thanks to the darkened glass. Occasionally a voice would filter through, giving him instructions on what he should be doing.

He hated this song he was supposed to be recording. In the old days he had written all of his own stuff, but these days the muse seemed to have left him. So he was currently recording something written for him by a man named Plutarch, one of Coin's many puppets.

It was a good song, with a pounding beat and a lively melody, but there was nothing real about it.

The things that he had produced in the past were written from the soul, based on the emotions of day to day life. Not only the lyrics, but everything was designed to make you feel something. What he was playing now was designed to make people turn it up in the car on the way to work for a day or so before it got boring. There was no connection, nothing to relate to.

The lights behind the glass flickered on and Haymitch was met with the view of a frowning Plutarch, a stern looking Madame Coin and a brightly dressed woman who was typing away on her phone. He frowned in her direction, trying to work out once again why she was there.

"Are you trying to butcher that song on purpose, Haymitch?" Plutarch asked, the annoyance creeping into his tone. Haymitch shrugged in response.

"Nope." He answered "it was butchered to start with."

An indignant "Well really!" spewed from the escort's bright red lips and Plutarch's expression darkened. He watched them exchange a look, and fought back a smirk.

Alma Coin's expression didn't change, and her steel grey eyes never left his. Haymitch missed the old Alma, the one who had first signed him when he was still a teenager. She had always been ambitious, but she had been kind, understanding and had a wicked sense of humor. Although it pained Haymitch to admit it, at one point he had developed a bit of a school boy crush on her. These days she hardly seemed to smile, and the words 'understanding' or 'kind' were no longer in her vocabulary. He knew she had lost her first husband shortly after marrying him and had divorced the second and third a few months after marrying them. Perhaps it had turned her bitter. Even so, there was no need to be so...cold.

"Let's break for a cup of coffee." Plutarch sighed, pushing his chair back and rubbing his eyes. "I'm gonna need it if I have to suffer through another three hours of this."

Without waiting for approval, Haymitch swung his guitar over his shoulder and stalked out. He met on the other side of the door, by Effie Trinket, his escort. He had no idea how she had moved that fast, but he was too wound up to ponder on it to much.

"Well, you were right." She chirped in her annoyingly lilting voice. He had no idea where her accent was from, but he found that it was impossible to ignore. "You've still got it."

He frowned at her from underneath his curtain of hair.

"Were you even in that studio?" he asked sounding angrier than he meant to "It was awful."

"Well, you were a bit distracted." She conceded "but the talent is still there. You could still be amazing, if you had a better song."

He snorted

"Don't let your boyfriend hear that." He replied. It was childish, he admitted it, but there was something about her that seemed to bring out the worst in him.

"Plutarch is not my boyfriend." She answered stonily

"Then how did you know who I was talking about? "

She rolled her eyes and chose to ignore that comment. She reached out to place her hand on his shoulder, and he felt himself stiffen

"Haymitch, you can find that passion again. You can play like you once did. All you need is a little motivation."

Haymitch paused, and looked at her properly for the first time. Her hair was up in a neat French twist and she had more eye makeup than he had originally thought. It was her eyes that captured his attention though, a glittering blue that seemed to look right through him. They made him feel unsteady, unsure of himself.

"Yeah well, like you'd know anything about it." He said gruffly, shaking her off and striding away from her, trying to stop his hands from trembling. He needed a drink.

Her eyes, her brilliant blue eyes. They reminded him of both joy and heart break. They reminded him of her.


	5. Play Me A Country Song

* * *

Effie opened the fridge door, surveyed its rather depressing contents and closed it again. She sighed and opened one of the cupboards. Glasses. Next one then. Plates. She went round the kitchen, finding another useless piece of crockery in each cupboard before returning to the fridge.

"It's not going to change you know."

She glanced over her shoulder to find him sitting on one of the bar stools, a glass of whiskey in his hand and an amused smirk on his face. She turned back towards the fridge and surveyed its contents again. There wasn't much. A small piece of cheese, a half full jar of jam, and one or two eggs.

"There is absolutely nothing to eat here" She stated "what do you live on?"

Haymitch cocked his head

"The refreshments." He replied, lifting his glass up "and if that doesn't work, I go out. Which, incidentally, is what I've been told to do tonight."

"Go out for dinner?"

"Take you out for dinner." He corrected "Coin says she'll get some food into this place tomorrow and hopes that I won't be too rude. I'll try not to be, the last time I was rude I ended up with you. Are you ready?"

Effie glanced down and surveyed what she was wearing. She had changed out of her tight business suit and was now wearing a cute floral summer dress. It flaunted her curves, and was comfortable without looking too casual. The only thing that would need to change was her shoes, which were now flat.

"Can I pick the place? "She asked. Haymitch swallowed last mouth full of Whiskey before sliding off his chair and grabbing a jacket. He turned and surveyed Effie.

"No." He decided. Effie frowned before hurrying to change her shoes. As much as she liked her figure to be as trim as possible, she didn't believe in starving herself.

ETHA

Effie hated country music. She could listen to almost anything else, classical to death metal when forced, but country just gave her a pounding headache. So, naturally, Haymitch had managed to find the only country bar in the entire city, in which to have dinner in.

It was fairly dark inside, with glowing neon lights in the shape of cowboy hats, cattle and cactuses, and the table seemed to be covered in a film of stickiness, that didn't seem to lessen no matter how many times the waitresses wiped them down.

The waitresses were another story. They were all dressed all in red cowboy boots, crop tops that seemed two sizes too small for their double D cup chests and black mini skirts. They all seemed to have used the same bottle of platinum blonde hair dye, and they all seemed to have large blue eyes.

And of course just to top it off, there was a man crooning away into a microphone, wearing the customary tight jeans, chaps, plaid shirt and oversized belt buckle. The twanging of the guitar seemed to be doing its best to rattle around Effie's brain.

"Haymitch!" one of the blonde waitresses shrieked, running surprisingly fast in her heels and leaping into Haymitch's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hey baby doll." Haymitch answered, a grin lighting up his face for the first time since Effie had met him, and his arms wrapping around the girl (because honestly, there was no way she could be called a woman) to hold her steady "you seem happy to see me."

"ah huh" the girl replied, nodding her head and looking up at Haymitch from under her lashes. "you haven't been 'round in ages. I've had no one to...talk to. Who's your friend?"

Haymitch carefully set her down on the ground, before turning to glance at Effie, who was currently wondering whether two eggs would have made a sufficient omelette.

"Trinket, meet Angie. Angie, Effie Trinket. She's there to make sure I do my job properly."

"S'nice to meet you. " The girl said, offering her hand and shaking Effie's weakly, before turning her attention back to Haymitch. "The usual?"

"If you wouldn't mind." He answered "she'll have the same. And whatever Sae has on special tonight."

Effie was about to protest when she realized that the menus appeared to be written in black marker on the waitresses bosoms, so she stayed silent and sat down opposite Haymitch. Angie nodded and disappeared, deftly avoiding groping hands as she went.

"Come here often then?" Effie asked, wondering why she was attempting to make conversation.

"Only on Mondays." Haymitch answered, his fingers drumming along with the beat on the table. "My mate, Chaff, is performing. See?"

Effie glanced up at the man who was now singing something about kissing country ass, and nodded. From what she could tell the man was quite popular, but the bulging stomach encased in plaid did nothing for her.

"Been friends for long?"

"We both got signed by Coin. Only he decided to stay with Undersee when she left, and when they went under so did he. It's fine though, he prefers playing smaller stuff like this."

Angie returned, carrying two beers and a large bowl of chicken wings and fries, which she deposited on the table. She shot Haymitch a cute smile, which he returned before sauntering off again.

The smell of the food wafted past Effie's nose and stomach rumbled. Due to the excitement she hadn't eaten any lunch, and she never ate a big breakfast. Carefully, not sure if this food was for them to share, or for him alone, she reached for a fry and nibbled on it. Haymitch watched her and chuckled

"Only you could eat a fry so delicately." He said between chortles. She ignored him and helped herself to another one. Before she knew it, she had polished off most of the food, with him nibbling on a small piece every now and then.

"Are you not eating?" she asked, feeling guilty. Haymitch shook his head and raised his beer

"This is all I need"

"Haymitch you old bastard! I thought that was you."

Haymitch took a swig from his bottle before standing up and enveloping the man who had yelled into a manly hug. Effie looked on with interest as they slapped one another on the back several times.

"Chaff. How are you?"

"Not bad. You enjoy the show?"

"Nope. It was bloody awful as usual."

Chaff through back his head and laughed, slapping Haymitch on the back again

"Never have a nice thing to say do you Haymitch." Chaff laughed before spotting Effie. "and who's the beauty you've brought with you?"

"My baby sitter from Coin." Haymitch replied, and Effie resisted the urge to smack him. "Effie, Chaff, Chaff, Effie."

"Pleased to meet you." Effie said, standing up to shake his hand. He had a firm grip, something Effie had always appreciated. Chaff however, released her hand and threw his arm around her shoulders clamping her to his side.

"And come and dance with me." Chaff said, attempting to pull her towards the dance floor where people seemed to be doing a line dance. "I'm sure Haymitch has no idea how to show you a good time."

Effie dug in her heels, causing Chaff to stumble slightly

"No thank you." Effie said. "I don't like dancing."

"Aw come on." Chaff said, redoubling his efforts "You don't know 'till you try."

"She said no Chaff." Haymitch said with a frown on his face. "And we have to go, we have a lot of work to do in the morning and I'm sure Miss Trinket doesn't like missing her bed time."

"Haymitch is right. I'm sorry but we really must be going."

Chaff's excited expression dropped and Effie used the opportunity to escape from under his arm. She quickly gathered her bag and followed Haymitch out, offering Chaff a weak smile as they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who have either commented or left Kudos. It means a lot to me


	6. Baby Its Cold Outside

**Thank you for your amazing reviews. I love them to bits! Please consider leaving one on this chapter, and letting me know your thoughts.**

**Enjoy!**

 

The air was frigid as Haymitch stepped outside of the Club with Effie trailing behind him like a lost puppy. He pulled his leather jacket tighter around him, and peered up at the sky wondering if it was going to snow. He hoped not, people got ridiculous with snow. He hated that he had to wait indoors until it melted if he wanted to take a walk without some kid pelting him with snowballs. He glanced over at Effie to make sure she had a coat, before carrying on walking to the edge of the sidewalk.

He was about to raise his arm to hail a cab when she spoke softly from behind him

“Why did you do that?”

He rolled his eyes and sighed. He wasn’t in the mood to try and explain his actions to her

“Do what sweetheart?” he asked gruffly, hoping she would get the message and drop the subject. As usual, his wish didn’t come true

“Stop your friend from making me dance.” She said, moving to stand next to him

“Well you clearly didn’t want to.” He reasoned

“I didn’t. “ She admitted “But that usually makes people insist even more. Why did you stop him from dragging me onto the floor?”

Haymitch really wished she hadn’t asked that question. He didn’t know exactly why he stopped Chaff, it wasn’t as though he was any sort of a gentleman. But seeing her clamped so tightly to his side, her blue eyes looking up at him in an almost pleading expression had been enough to make him see red. He hadn’t even realised he’d said anything until Chaff had stepped away from her with a confused look on his face. Woman had been the one thing they had always agreed on, and had always come to the understanding that if one of them couldn’t have the girl, they would support the other.  It dawned on him that Chaff would now assume that he was sleeping with Effie Trinket, and he resisted the urge to groan out loud.

“Look” He said in a low tone, dropping his arm but not turning to face her “if it bothers you so much I won’t do it again.”

“That isn’t what I meant!” she protested, a frown marring her carefully made up face.

“Yeah, well it sure as hell sounded like what you meant .” He growled. There was an awkward silence, as he attempted to call a cab again. They all rushed past, barely slowing down for them. He glanced at his watch and growled to himself when he saw it was prime time, all the theatres will have just let out and every single cab was probably ferrying other people around.

“Do you mind waiting for ten minutes?” Haymitch asked, wishing Coin hadn’t confiscated his car keys. He didn’t even know how she had done it, one minute they were in his jacket pocket, the next she was throwing them into a desk draw and locking it.

“not at all” Effie replied, glancing at her watch. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, the image of Chaff grabbing her still swirling around his brain.

He had to admit that she was pretty, with her blonde hair and almost elfin features. She was dressed in a short summer dress, a trench coat wrapped around her with a large black belt that brought attention to her very slim waist. She must have been cold with her bare legs and the icy breeze that seemed to beat against them both but she wasn’t complaining.

If they had met under different circumstances, Haymitch probably would have tried to get her into bed. It was tempting he had to admit, he had always loved a forceful woman, but this was too close for comfort. She wasn’t some groupie who was in love with his onstage persona, one that he could sleep with and never have to see again. He would have to see her every day for the next month at least.

But he had seen another side to her at dinner, where she wasn’t the perfect woman who had met earlier in the day. She was out of her comfort zone and instead of falling to pieces or insisting like a real bitch that they go somewhere else; she had hunkered down and coped. He had to admire that. On top of that, he had listed to what she was saying to her friend earlier in the afternoon. Despite his early thoughts, she was incredibly smart and strong willed. She had fought hard to be where she was, unlike others who got where they were because of who they were, and was determined to stay where she was. Then there were her eyes, those large blue ones that changed shades depending on her mood.

“Haymitch, I hate to sound ridiculous but can we wait inside? It’s freezing out here.”

He wasn’t sure what made him do it, where it was the way she stomped her feet to warm them up, or the way she looked at him, but his hand came up to cradle her head as he leant down to capture her lips with his.

He expected her to pull back, slap, call him a horrible name that he rightly deserved, but to his surprise she kissed him back. It was by no means a gentle kiss, he seemed to be pouring his anger at the world into her and she was taking it and returning it just as furiously. He hadn’t kissed someone since that fateful night all those years ago, had forgotten how good it could feel. She gasped as his other hand slid around her waist to pull her tighter and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue plundering hers as her hands gripped his coat lapels.  

Before he knew it he was walking her backwards, pressing her into the wall of the club, holding her close to him that their bodies were pressing into one another. He broke away to look at her, bruised lipped and breathing heavily, before leaning in for another kiss. His hands started skimming her sides, up to her ribcage and down again to her hips, while hers were gripping his hair pulling him closer. He broke away from her lips and started making their way across her cheek, along her jaw and down her neck. He nuzzled her ear before starting to make their way across her collarbone

“Haymitch” she sighed, in that accent that he still couldn’t quite place, and he pulled away sharply, taking several steps away from her trying to put as much distance between them as he could.

Effie was still leaning on the wall, her hair coming loose from its pins, a blush on her cheeks and her coat hanging open.

**_When did I do that?_ **

He watched as she tried to regain her breath and fasten her coat again. He felt horrible, guilt spreading through him. What had he been thinking kissing her? And why had he enjoyed it so much?

“I’m sorry” he gasped out “I’m such a fucking idiot. I’m sorry”

And with that, he took off at a fast walk in the opposite direction, rounding a corner into a busy sidewalk where he allowed himself to get lost in the crowd. He heard her call out to him, but ignored her and carried walking leaving her to hail her own cab and wonder what the hell had just happened.

 


	7. Time To Pay The Piper

It was awkward, sharing an apartment with a man who was doing his best to avoid you. It had been a week since he had kissed her outside the club, and they had barely spoken since. He would spend his days in the recording studios, a place he had requested she be banned from, and she would spend her days working her phone to organize venues, interviews, and the rumor mill on social media.

They would meet briefly in their shared living room in the evening to discuss, and finalize plans and then he would go out, and she would fix herself an early supper and head to bed. By the time she left the apartment in the morning, his bedroom door was still firmly closed.

She knew they ought to talk about it, find an even footing, but a part of her was scared to aknowledge the truth. That she was once again a body to be used to numb the pain. So when he didn't bring it up, neither did she. She told herself it was because she was far too busy.

By now, most people had gotten wind that Haymitch Abernathy was finally making a comeback and the excitement level was intensifying each passing day. Coin had brought in extra security measures to make sure nothing got leaked ahead of time, and Effie had set up a Twitter account on his behalf, and tried to tweet at least once a day. It was hard though, to tweet for someone she barely knew

_**That didn** _ _**'** _ _**t stop you from allowing him to half undress you on the side of the street, Effie.** _

She didn't know why he had done it, and she sure as hell didn't know why she had allowed it. It was so unlike her, to let her boundaries come down that fast, to become so uninhibited in full view of someone else.

But it had felt so good, the way his lips had aggressively taken hold of hers, his possessive grip and powerful way he had moved her backwards. It had been a relief to let someone else take charge for a few brief minutes in her life, where everything seemed to fall on her shoulders.

She knew they had to get their act together though; they were skating on thin ice as it was and once the album was released it would get even harder. There was no way they would be able to run a successful launch and tour if they were barely talking. She suspected Coin had already caught onto their discomfort, judging by the odd looks she had been sending Effie whenever they saw one another. It was only a matter of time before she got the hell in, and for the first time in a very long time Effie was worried for her job when she was called up to Coin's office, bright and early on a Monday morning.

She found herself seated in front of Coin's large Oak desk, feeling like a naughty school child that was hauled into the Principles office.

"Did you know a Maysilee Donner?" Alma Coin asked, after leaving Effie to squirm for a few moments while she finished typing something on her computer. Effie blinked, wondering if this was a tactic for letting her go gently.

"The name doesn't ring a bell." Effie answered, swallowing to try and dispel the lump in her throat. "Are you signing her?"

Coin smiled and leant back in her chair, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Maysilee Donner" she began "Was Haymitch's girlfriend when he first became a household name. She was an actress, very beautiful and Haymitch loved her very much. Some say he was even going to propose to her. That was, of course, until the news broke that she was sleeping with the Director of her latest film. Haymitch stopped performing as soon as he heard, and went into early retirement, as you already know. Maysilee Donner died a few months later of a drug overdose."

Effie nodded, the story suddenly finding its way to the fore front of her brain. She had known of the scandal, of course she had, and she had known of Haymitch's involvement, but she had always known the Actress as 'Donner May', her stage name. She had been amazing, a true beauty to watch on screen with the power to make you feel whatever her character needed you to feel. Effie still had several of her movies on DVD.

"I remember" she said to Coin, wondering where this could possibly be going. Coin watched her for a moment, as if weighing up options before saying

"There is a concert planned to honour her memory next month and I want Haymitch to launch his new single there; in her memory. The publicity would be amazing, and the Press would have a field day. The man who serenaded his dead love. There's just one problem: Haymitch refuses to do it."

"So that's what the argument was about?" Effie asked, the puzzle pieces suddenly falling into place. Coin inclined her head

"I won't ask who told you about that, but yes. The man wants nothing to do with it, says that the whole event should be cancelled. "

Effie couldn't really blame him, she knew that if it were her she'd like to leave it all in the past. Dredging up painful memories helped no one, except for people like Coin who wanted to exploit other peoples pain to make herself a quick buck . However Effie knew better than to say anything like that to Coin, so instead she asked

"And why do I need to know this?"

"I need him to perform there, Effie, no other place will launch this new album quite as much, and if he releases something within the next month everyone will be asking why he isn't or wasn't there. It'll look like a boycott, something neither Haymitch or myself can afford. Its your job to convince him."

"I'm not sure how much good I'll be" Effie admitted "The man hates me, and even if I do manage, its not like he has anything worth releasing at the moment. He's not the musician he once was."

To her surprise Coin merely smiled

"I take it you haven't heard his new stuff? I know he banned you from the recording studios." She said "I'll be honest with you Effie, I don't always like the stuff my artists produce. Sometimes I'm amazed that it sells. But this...it was like listening to him when I first signed him. He's suddenly got his act together, and the only thing that's changed is you. You have an influence on him, I don't know what it is and quite frankly I don't really care. But I hired you for a reason, and Haymitch _**will**_ be playing at that concert."

Effie sat there, holding Coin's sharp stare. This was something she really didn't want to do, and she had done many things over the years that she wasn't proud of. But she knew that if she didn't Coin would have no problem cutting her loose, and dragging her name through the mud in the process. She couldn't afford to have her career taken away from her.

"Okay" she said "I'll do my best."

"I suppose that's all I can ask." Coin said, dismissing Effie with a wave of her hand.

Effie made her way down to the recording studios, curious to hear what Coin had heard, and snuck into the darkened control room. Plutarch, Haymitch and two of the technicians were trying out a new song. There were no lyrics yet, only a beat and a vague melody, but already it sounded amazing. It was like listening to one of his earlier albums for the first time, the excitement and the joy as the song slowly came to life, before exploding into something indescribable. It made her feel young again, a teen who was ready for whatever the world could throw at her and if people didn't like it, they could all go to hell.

And to watch him, god, to watch him was something else altogether. He was pouring himself into the song, completely lost in the notes his fingers were coaxing from the guitar. Effie wanted to feel that level of passion, that devotion. She wanted to climb into his skin and feel it with him.

But suddenly he stopped, and before the lights could come on in the control room she had slipped through the door, mentally preparing herself to tell him that he would be doing the memorial concert, whether he liked it or not.


	8. Sex and Scandal

It was late. He should be heading to bed, but that would mean going up to the apartment, and it wasn't late enough for Effie to be in bed.

Not that he was avoiding her; he just didn't have the energy to talk to her. They had spoken earlier about the concerts and interviews she was in the process of organizing for when the album came out, but if he went up now he knew that there was nothing else of importance to discuss. This meant that they would eventually come around to what had happened almost a week ago. He knew she would have questions and he knew that she deserved answers, but to be perfectly honest he didn't have them, so he spent much of his time down in the recording studios, plucking away on his guitar or writing lyrics. Avoiding her. He might as well admit it.

All the time spent down here was doing wonders for his album however, so much so he was going to be hard pressed to decide which tracks made it to the public, but he was starting to find the silent rooms lonely. Which was the stupidest thing ever considering that he had always much his preferred his own company to that of anyone else's.

He had tried everything to get the kiss out of his head, from writing, to pacing, to reading. Nothing had seemed to work. He didn't exactly know why he had done it. He could make excuses that he was lonely and she was standing next to him. He could blame it all on Coin and this ridiculous tribute concert. He could even blame it on the fact that Effie reminded him so much of **_her_**.

But it was more than that, so much more than that. He couldn't explain why, but it was. It was like he had taken his first breath again after holding his breath for hours. She was so tiny in his arms, so delicate and breakable yet so strong in the way she had pulled him closer, threading her nails into his hair and moaning gently when her pushed her against the wall.

Goddamn it all to hell.

He had gone and developed a crush on Effie Trinket, a puppet and a person that was paid to pay attention to him. Could this get anymore fucked up?

"Haymitch?" He turned in his seat to look over his shoulder. Katniss was standing there with tears pouring down her face.

Apparently it could.

He quickly put down his guitar and stood, opening his arms for Katniss to fall into. He held her while she cried, gently patting her back while promising himself that he would beat the hell out of the person who had made her cry like this.

"What happened sweetheart?" he eventually asked, once she had hiccupped herself into silence.

"Peeta is being a real jerk." She replied shakily "and is completely over reacting about the music video for **_Fallen_** **.** And now the press knows and is going ballistic that we've broken up."

Haymitch blinked in surprise as Katniss sank slowly into the chair he had recently vacated. He knew Peeta loved Katniss, and the press had loved them as a couple, their unlikely love story had stolen the hearts of many. Peeta was the soul singer, the one that tinkered away at a guitar or piano and soothed your soul with his simple voice. She was the fire, angry at the world and letting everyone know it with the beat of her drum. Their romance was somewhat of a surprise, both of them seeming to be completely different people and yet finding such happiness in one another.

So it seemed odd that Peeta was reacting badly to a music video. He was a level headed boy, unaffected by the fame that was thrust upon him. In fact, he seemed to thrive on it. If he was pulling this stunt just for more publicity, Haymitch would have his head. But even that didn't seem like him. Which meant only one thing.

"What happened in the music video?" he asked and Katniss looked up in surprise. He was usually the first to see her stuff, but this last week he had had to much on his mind to watch another guitar smashing scene. He felt guilty for letting his niece down but he would worry about that later.

"We did an intense scene." She said awkwardly. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Sweetheart, all of your scenes are intense. What aren't you telling me?"

"Gale and I. We did an intense...er...sexual scene...together." Katniss said almost in a whisper. "We thought it would drum up more interest, which it did, but Peeta hasn't spoken to me since he saw it until yesterday, when we had a screaming match down the hall." Haymitch frowned. It was unlike Peeta to ever raise his voice. He wondered what had gone on in the video, before remembering that it was his niece and asking himself if he really wanted to know.  
"I don't understand why he's being so touchy. Madge doesn't have a problem with it." she added

Haymitch groaned and rubbed a hand over his eyes. Katniss could be incredibly dim at times, when it came to Gale and Peeta, never seemed to guess that both boys were jealous of the other. He wished she would also make up her mind when it came to which one she herself favoured.

"How did the press hear about this? Maybe they're only speculating."

Katniss shook her head.

"They **_quoted_** us Haymitch. Someone must have heard us arguing and leaked it somehow."

Haymitch sighed and sat down opposite her rather heavily. He didn't have the slightest idea as to how this had gotten out but he knew that Coin would not be happy. She hated scandals, detested the extra work that was needed for damage control and despised it when her company's name was dragged through the mud, something that had been happening rather a lot of late.

Katniss had come to him hoping that he could fix this. He had, after all, lived through his fair share of minor scandals. But he had no idea how to control the press, that job had always fallen to someone else. He was helpless in this situation.

What Katniss needed was someone who was so used to managing scandals they could probably do it in their sleep.

"Come on" he said gruffly, getting to his feet and pulling Katniss up with him "unfortunately I know someone who might be able to help you."

**(())(())**

His hand was on her thigh, slowly dragging it up, higher and higher until his fingertips met the edge of her stocking. Their lips locked, powerfully, aggressively, until he broke away. The muscles on his back flexed as he bent to kiss her neck, her nails clutching at his shoulders as she whispered into his ear. He pulled back as the camera panned enough to see both their faces and then cut to her walking away in a long coat.

"Well," Effie Trinket said from her position on the couch "That was quite a scene. I can see why Peeta was upset."

"It meant nothing" Katniss insisted "It was just acting."

"I'll be honest with you, but it didn't look like nothing. I'm surprised they aren't calling you worse names in the tabloids."

Haymitch looked up in surprise at her sharp tone. Katniss could be a bit of a spoiled brat at times, with a temper worse than his own. Many had learnt a long time ago that she was capable of flying off the handle at any given moment. He had to admire Effie's bravery.

"Haymitch? What do you think?" Katniss asked looking over at him, wearing an expression he recognized from when she was a little girl in trouble with her mother.

"I'll be honest sweetheart, Effie is right. It didn't seem like nothing, and it doesn't help that the press has been speculating about you two ever since you first came onto the scene."

"I don't understand why." Katniss complained "we're both seeing other people!"

"That doesn't make a difference." Effie said "the press sees what it wants to see. It's my job to convince them to want to see what I want them to see."

"Then instead of telling me what your damn job is, why aren't you out doing it?" Katniss asked, turning to glare at the other woman. For the first time in his life Haymitch felt the urge to strike his niece. He didn't even want to contemplate why. But before he could open his mouth to chide her Effie had stood up and folded her arms in front of her. He hadn't noticed until now that she was dressed in a simple tracksuit, with very little make-up on. Her hair was still in its usual up do but she looked a lot more relaxed than he had seen her before. She looked almost human, instead of being the power woman in a suit that she usually was. But she still managed to look incredibly deadly as she stared down at his niece.

"First of all" she started, her voice dangerously calm and her eyes a fiery blue "I am not employed to manage your problems. I was employed to keep Haymitch out of the news, and honestly if that means that I have to put you in the spotlight to get it off him then that's what I will do. Secondly, you will remember that if I choose to do this I will be doing it as a favour, so you could act a little more grateful and say 'thank you' like a decent human being!"

Katniss opened her mouth to argue but Haymitch quickly intervened

"Is there something that can be done?"

"I'm not sure." Effie admitted "if you pull the video now it will only go viral. I can try and dig up a story to distract them before it gets too out of hand, but I don't know if it will work. They are the darling couple after all." She broke off as Katniss growled under her breath, before turning back to Haymitch "I think the best thing to do would be to feed into it by working it out with Peeta and making a public apology. I could probably get Katniss, Peeta , Gale, and his girlfriend onto the Caeser Flickerman show tomorrow night, but I'll need Coin's approval."

Haymitch looked at his niece, who sighed and nodded

"Fine." She grumbled "I'll talk to Peeta first thing in the morning." She said, before getting to her feet. She had made it halfway to the door when Haymitch cleared his throat, causing her to stop and face Effie.

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you. It was uncalled for, and I'm grateful for your help." She said, clasping her hands in front of her "and I know you think I'm apologizing because Haymitch is making me, and I probably am, but it was still wrong of me."

"That's all right." Effie said, a smile lighting up her face "the press can do that to you sometimes. "

Katniss returned her smile, before spinning around and disappearing from the room.

"Thank you." Haymitch said after a long pause "she can be hot headed, but she's a good kid."

"I'll be honest Haymitch; I don't know how much I can do to stop this. She's going to have to wait for a few days to let it all die out."

"I know." Haymitch replied. She gently reached out and squeezed his hand, sending tingles up and down his arm, before fishing out her phone and walking away while frantically typing on it. She looked up once she reached the door that Katniss had left by

"I'm going to see Coin about this." She said "but as soon as this is sorted out you and I need to talk Haymitch."

He nodded and sat down, resisting the urge to hit his head against the wall. God knew he wasn't ready for this conversation.


	9. You Don't Know Me

Why is she dressed like a fairy princess?" Haymitch asked, a note of disgust in his tone as he watched his niece walk across the stage to greet Caeser Flickerman. She was dressed in a pale yellow dress that seemed to be made entirely out of taffeta, with her long hair flowing down her back and simple jewelry. "that's not her."

"Cinna and Coin had an argument about that actually" Effie said, looking up from her phone briefly before returning to her typing "but apparently Gale wanted to wear his signature leather jacket and they decided that if Katniss wore something similar it would be taken the wrong way, hence they dressed her more like Peeta.

"She must be hating it."

Effie looked up from replying to whoever's assistant she was currently in contact with and grinned.

"She certainly put up a fight when she heard. One of Cinna's prep team was in tears at the end of it all."

Haymitch snorted and took a sip of the liquid in his glass, watching with a look of pride on his face as his niece deftly answered the interviewer's questions. Effie had curled up on the couch next to his arm chair and had a cup of tea by her elbow to sip as she worked. It was the most relaxed they'd been in over a week, both happy to sit in silence in one another's company.

She still didn't know why he had kissed her, and was beginning to see that she didn't need to. It had been a moment of weakness, now past. For both of them.

It still didn't calm her fears on what she still had to tell him though.

"I had a meeting with Coin yesterday." She said after a long silence. Haymitch visibly stiffened, his hand tightening on his glass and his expression hardening.

"Oh? Time for a progress report? Did I get an A or a D minus?" He asked, not turning to look at her. He was no longer watching the television though, and his jaw was set

"Nothing like that." Effie snapped, before forcing her tone to soften. This wasn't going to be easy, of all people, she would know, so she forced herself to keep her anger in check "she told me about Maysilee...about the concert."

"And I suppose she told you to make me perform there." He asked coldly

There was no point beating around the bush with this man, so she answered honestly.

"Yes."

Haymitch glared at her before fishing out his phone

"Let me check my calendar." He growled, swiping away at the expensive devise. It still had a crack across the screen from where he had dropped it at her feet "how about the first of nope? Or the fifteenth of never gonna happen?"

"There's no need to be so sarcastic!" she replied hotly

"Actually there's every fucking need." He spat, cutting off what ever words she was about to say. He got up and slammed his glass down on the table in front of him before turning to face her with a deadly look in his eye

"I know what you think, that you'll just waltz in here and make demands and I'll follow you around like a lost puppy and do as you say, like every other client you've marketed in your career. Well it's not going to happen. I'm not doing that bloody concert."

Effie gaped at him before getting up and taking a step closer towards him. She was still wearing her heels so she almost matched his height. Her eyes narrowed into slits, and she had to stop herself from poking him in the chest with her finger

"You don't have much of a choice Haymitch." She answered in a low tone "If you're not there, your sales will plummet through the floor. In the days that you're supposed to be hitting the number one spot on the charts, every question will be why you weren't there."

"Like you give a damn about what I'm being asked." He replied viciously

"Of course I care." She said indignantly "Because if you're not saleable then I'm not hireable and I have worked too damn hard to get where I am to have you ruin it by being a spoilt brat."

"Yes we all know how hard you are willing to work to get ahead in your career." Haymitch answered almost teasingly

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

"Take this interview for example." Haymitch said, waving a hand towards the television where Caeser and Gale were now chatting "What exactly did you have to do to get them on, that close to airing? How much time did you have to put in, allowing him or his manager to fuck you into his headboard?"

"How dare you speak to me like that?!" Effie shouted, getting entirely too close to him, close enough to see the pain, and anger cloud his eyes "you know nothing about how I got where I am."

"I know that you slept with Cam Dunes to get your first client." Haymitch spat "I know you slept with Kristopher Lakes in order to get him to sign with Coin all those years ago. I know that you are the reason Lilly Falkner stopped performing. its funny how your entire life story can be traced with the help of a computer isn't Princess?"

She hated it. Hated how the lies just kept coming back. Hated the cruel tone that coloured his voice as he said the words, not knowing they had the ability to cut deeper than ever if her other news story fell through his lips

"I get it, you couldn't get rid of me by being an insufferable bastard, so you looked me up and found all the skeletons in my closet." She said, in a calm, deadly tone. She had learnt over the years to never let them see your true feelings "You of all people should know not to believe what you read online Haymitch." Inwardly, she was shaking, trying to keep her anger in check. "I had NOTHING to do with Lilly retiring; the stupid girl went and got herself pregnant. Kristopher Lakes was gay, so even offering to sleep with him would have been entirely bloody pointless. How dare you make those assumptions about me?!"

"I notice you had nothing to say about Cam Dunes." He observed, his mouth twisting cruelly "probably because you know there's the photos to prove it."

Of course she knew. Who didn't know? It had been years ago, when she was young and stupid and desperate.

"I am finding this incredibly hypocritical, Haymitch, when you were the one with some blonde bimbo's legs wrapped around your waist last week." She scoffed, deciding to change tactics

"Funny you didn't have a problem with that when my hands were under your shirt a few hours later." He answered immediately, causing her cheeks to flush "Was that a play to get me to do what you wanted?"

"You were the one who kissed me!" Effie protested

"Well I wouldn't have if I'd known how many people had already had you! Seneca Crane, for example. "

That was it. The final blow. She hadn't even realized that her hand had connected with his face until her palm was stinging at her side, and he was looking at her in shock.

"I've done things Haymitch that I'm not proud of." She said shakily, the anger finally consuming her "But you have no right to try and use that against me. And as for Seneca, how fucking dare you use his memory to win a petty argument. I _**loved**_ that man, we were engaged! Making plans to have a family! The night I that I got the call that he had been killed was the worst night in my entire life. Do the concert, or don't. I actually don't give a shit. I'll hand my notice into Coin tomorrow."

With that she spun away, grabbed her phone and coat and was through the door way to the elevator, ignoring his feeble 'Effie' as she went. As the doors slid closed, she felt the hot tears whell up and slide down her cheeks. It had been years since anyone had mentioned Seneca's name, the media had forgotten about him as had everyone else. But it still hurt like hell, when someone dismissed what they had had as nothing more than a power play.

She had only been twenty two when they met, twenty three when they got engaged. A week after that a drunk driver had slammed into his car, killing him instantly. She could remember every detail. Laughing when the knock came on the door, making a joke that he had forgotten his keys again and would he ever learn. But it had been a police man standing outside the door, and after that everything faded. It had taken her months to pick herself back up. Just to dress up and go out. Even more time after that to get back into working. Yes, she had had dalliances with people over the years, and yes it was mostly to get something she wanted. But it had never meant anything. She had believed that her heart had died with him.

She understood, possibly more than anyone, that asking him to do the Tribute Concert was heartless and in poor taste. But this was the business, you didn't get anywhere by being soft. She had learnt that one the hard way. It didn't stop her from hating it, hating every Billboard, every interview, every filthy money making technique there was. Because behind it all there was someone getting hurt.

She was tired of it. She wanted to find a home and stay there. Do things, without worrying about who's career it might be affecting. She could crash at Cinna's for the night, and in the morning she'd start putting the wheels in motion for her retirement.


	10. Why She Went

To say he felt like crap was the understatement of the year. He felt horrible, dreadful, totally fucked up. Physically he felt fine, never better in fact. Except for his liver. It had certainly taken a pounding these last three days.

No, his source of discomfort had come from the horrible things he had said to Effie Trinket three nights ago, and the hateful things she had said in return. God, he had no idea what had made him say the things he did, the mistakes she had made, the horrible gossip that followed them all around like a swarm of very determined bees.

And to bring up her past... She was right. He **_was_** an insufferable bastard.

He hadn't even meant to bring those things up, hadn't believed them when he read them in the first place. He hadn't even gone looking for her on the internet, Beetee had and Chaff had sent it on to him as a joke. Yet somehow it had all come out, his unfortunate trait of always having to have the last word had run away with him and before he knew it he had dragged up every bit of dirt he could on her and if that wasn't bad enough, he had brought Seneca into it as well.

He still remembered the horrific crash that had killed Seneca. It had been in the papers for days, booting Maysilee's affair out of the headlines. Seneca had been a bit of a peacock, but he was a decent guy. Haymitch had known that he had left behind a fiancé, seen the footage of her leaving the funeral, but it wasn't until he saw the old article that he had known it had been Effie. Of all the things he could have used against her, that was the one he had picked.

It didn't help that he hadn't seen her since. He had expected her to leave for the night, find a hotel or something to cool off in and the next morning he planned to apologize like hell. But she hadn't returned. By the late afternoon the following day, he was pushing open her bedroom door and was surprised to find that there wasn't a trace left of her in it. No clothes, no toiletries, not even one of her infernal lists. He had started drinking immediately, and had barely stopped until he was forced to drag himself into the editing studios.

He was ashamed to say it but his own music was doing nothing for his headache. The incessant beat made him want to pull his hair out and the guitar made him wish he had brought something down with him. Still it was better than listening to Coin yell at him for over an hour and threaten to send him to rehab.

"You know Haymitch, we could get this done a lot faster if you actually paid attention." Plutarch grumbled from the seat next to him "I've edited it to sound dreadful twice and you haven't even noticed."

Haymitch glared at the podgy man next to him before sighing and straightening up

"Sorry, got lost for a moment."

"Not to worry." Plutarch said, entirely too happily "I'll play it again alright?"

It took a couple of hours, and by the end Haymitch was about ready to cut his own head open to relieve the pressure but eventually the song was sounding decent and Plutarch declared him free to go. They both ended up on the roof, Haymitch for some air and Plutarch to smoke.

He didn't always see eye to eye with Plutarch, especially about music but when they spoke to one another as men instead of musicians he quite liked him.

"Want one? Plutarch asked, offering the packet of cigarettes to Haymitch who shook his head. He may have his problems, but smoking had never been one of them. Plutarch shrugged and lit up, taking a draw before leaning on the wall and surveying the busy city below them.

Haymitch mimicked his pose and took a breath of the fresh air, grateful that the slight breeze was blowing the smoke away from him. He missed the fresh air of his ranch, the quiet and this was often the only place to get it.

"So what's happened to Trinket?" Plutarch asked, taking another drag and attempting to blow a smoke ring. Haymitch looked around in surprise; Plutarch was Coin's eyes and ears, paid to know everything about everyone. He also suspected that he warmed Coins bed at times, but that was besides the point. If Plutarch didn't know where Effie was, then no one did except for Coin.

"You mean you haven't seen her either?" he asked, trying to stay casual

"Nope. " Plutarch replied "I last saw her a few days ago when she popped into the recording studios when we were recording 'Kiss'. "

Haymitch did a double take

"She was there for 'Kiss?" he asked, and Plutarch nodded

"We had only just started, I thought she would stay throughout but then you wanted to change guitars and she left. Haven't seen or heard of her since."

Haymitch groaned softly, earning himself a curious glance from Plutarch. 'Kiss' had been one of the songs he had written after he had practically ravished her outside Chaff's club. He had written it late one evening, and had insisted on recording it the next day. Since then, he had decided it would not be making its way onto the album, because he was frankly too embarrassed for her to hear it.

To hear she had heard it, in a recording studio no less, just made it ten times worse, even if there hadn't been any lyrics yet.

However, it still didn't solve the mystery of where she was. Haymitch took another swig from his flask, watching Plutarch out of the corner of his eye. There was no way Effie could have just upped and left, she had a contract the same way he did. Yet it was unlikely that she would of done anything stupid to get herself into trouble. Yet, she had been incredibly upset when she had left, so who knows what she might have been thinking.

Haymitch growled under his breath and strode off, leaving a bemused Plutarch behind him. In what felt like no time at all he was striding past a receptionist and was pushing open the heavy doors to Alma Coin's office.

She looked up from a sheaf of papers she was reading, her glasses low on her nose and her hair pulled back into a bun

"Haymitch, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily.

"I want to know where Effie Trinket is." He growled, moving further into the room and leaning over Coin's desk. Coin didn't look particularly surprised at the news that Effie was no longer where she was supposed to be, and calmly took a sip of water.

"Effie has returned to London."

He looked at her, shocked into silence for a few moments before he sunk down into a chair opposite her.

"London." He repeated and Coin nodded "what the hell is she doing in London?"

"She came in here and said that one of her family members was ill and that she had to return immediately." Coin explained "she seemed quite upset so I let her go."

"Doesn't she have a contract?" Haymitch asked harshly

"Of course she does, but contrary to what you believe I'm not completely heartless." Coin replied sharply "I've allowed her to transfer to our London branch, where she's been assigned to another artist."

Haymitch sat down with a thump and dragged a hand over his face. She must have been exceptionally upset after their argument to have left the bloody country. Coin leant back in her chair and carefully removed her glasses, studying his face with narrowed eyes.

"She asked you to do the concert didn't she?" Coin asked sharply

"Yes." Haymitch answered coldly

"And you behaved like a child again didn't you? Probably brought up her past and really pissed her off, especially if you mentioned Seneca Crane."

Haymitch looked up at her and narrowed his eyes

"How could you possibly know that?" He asked and Coin swore softly under her breath.

"You did, didn't you? Nothing else would have upset her that much. I'm not an idiot Haymitch; I know she's not going back to London to look after a sick relative. She doesn't **_have_** any relatives in London, only an older sister in Australia."

He was quiet for a moment as he thought about it. They'd both over reacted and as usual it was all his fault.

"I want to go to London." He said eventually

"Absolutely not." Coin said sharply "we are less than a month away from releasing your new album and with Effie gone, its going to take a lot longer than I thought, even with a new publicist."

"She deserves an apology." He insisted, wondering where this sudden bout of humanity had come from. He could be a real pain in the ass at times, had been told so by many people during his short little life and usually he couldn't give a damn. Yet somehow with her the guilt was creeping up on him making him feel sick to his stomach.

"And you can go as soon as the album has been released and the press has died down. You'll be going to London in six months time for your tour anyway."

"No." Haymitch said sternly "she deserves one now. I know I'm a heartless cad, but I really went overboard this time."

Coin studied him for a moment, tilting her head to the side like a cat contemplating whether to chase a mouse. Her lips twitched slightly and she leant forward to rest her arms on her desk

"Do the concert."

"No."

"Do the concert." She repeated "and I'll let you fly out for two days straight afterwards."

He was quite as he thought about it. He didn't want to do the concert, didn't want to make money out of a dead girl, despite the fact that no one else seemed to have a problem doing so. But he also didn't want to wait another six months before he could see her. He wouldn't have a chance to go after the album came out, his schedule was so booked he didn't even know if would get a chance to eat and sleep, never mind fly to a different country.

"I won't do one of my songs. I'll cover something else." He stated "and I want to fly out as soon as it's over."

"Fine." Coin said, "But if you play up at all before then, so help me god I will cancel it all."

"Scouts honour." He growled, getting to his feet. Once he was gone Alma Coin allowed herself to smile properly. She had known that hiring Effie Trinket would get her what she wanted. Granted, it hadn't gone as she had planned but she wasn't about to complain.

It had been a long time since she had seen Haymitch Abernathy care about anyone but himself.


	11. Where She Went

It was odd, how much warmer the lobby of the London offices of District Thirteen were, in comparison to that of the New York ones. All the decor was done in warm wood and various shades of cream and browns, with comfortable chairs and a living plant. It wasn't overly heated either, and the warm glow of the overhead lights contrasted nicely with the gloomy weather outside.

The doors were glass, and from where Effie was seated she could see Mrs Paylor in deep conversation with someone on the phone. She seemed more relaxed than Coin, her demeanour easy and her smiles genuine, her warm brown eyes hiding nothing. Yet there was a way that she sat in her office, the way she carried herself, that left no doubt in Effie's mind that she wasn't one to be taken lightly.

Paylor's PA, a red headed woman called Annie, chatted to her while she waited. They spoke about the weather (miserable) the upcoming Oscars, and various books that they both enjoyed. She was also friendly and warm, adding to the atmosphere so Effie felt very welcome by the time Paylor stepped out of her office with a friendly smile on her face and her hand outstretched.

"Effie Trinket." She said as Effie stood up to shake her hand "I'm so pleased to welcome you to our side of the world. I have to say I was surprised Alma let you go."

"I had a family member that was ill, so I had little choice but to return." Effie lied smoothly. Years of practice had enabled her to control her voice and features better than most. It was almost her job to lie, and in some ways she considered it a gift.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope working here won't be a distraction?"

"Not at all. I need something to distract me, but I didn't want to be in another country."

Paylor nodded in understanding

"Well as I said, I'm very excited to have you here. Now, your new charge can be a bit...temperamental and doesn't work well with everyone but I'm sure that won't be a problem for you. Do you want to meet her?"

"I would love to." Effie replied, following Paylor to the elevators. To Effie's surprise they didn't head to a studio but instead to the garage, where a driver and car met them. She didn't comment as Paylor got in and gave an address that lead to a plain building not far away. They ended up wandering down a long hallway, where soft classical music despite there being no visible speakers, and no one seemed to be around.

"I asked you to come at this time as she's just about to finish her therapy for today, and will hopefully be in an amicable mood. No guarantees of course." Paylor said as they walked.

"Therapy?" Effie asked, raising an eyebrow. Was it possible to have gotten a client worse than Haymitch?

Paylor ignored her as they came to a door, which she opened and motioned for Effie to step through.

The room itself was rather boring. Everything was white, including the tables and chairs, except for the odd black and white tapestry that hung off the wall. It was slightly hotter in here than in the hallway and there was the sharp scent of incense in the air.

Seated in the middle of the room, however, was Effie's new charge. It was a young woman, probably in her early twenties, judging by her unblemished skin and perfect posture. She was sitting cross legged, her long dark hair tied back in a ponytail over her one shoulder, with her eyes closed and she seemed to be wearing nothing more than a silken bathrobe.

"Johanna Mason, this is Effie Trinket." Paylor said, coming to stand next to Effie but leaving the door open. The woman was quiet for a few moments, before saying in a surprisingly calm tone

"I hope she's better than the last one."

Effie frowned slightly and Paylor once again chose to remain silent. Johanna sighed and opened her eyes, before getting to her feet. She was lithe, and fluid. The word 'lethal' seemed to spring to mind.

"The last one" she said, fixing her intimidating green eyed stare onto Effie "told me that I wasn't a good role model for young girls and that its time I grew up. I hope we won't have that problem?"

"Of course not. "Effie replied smoothly "your craziness is what sets you apart from the others."

"My craziness huh?" Johanna asked, gliding forward "I think we're going to get along just fine. Commander, will you join us for a cup of tea?"

It took Effie a moment to realize she was talking to Paylor, who accepted and took a seat at one of the tables. Effie quickly joined her while Johanna went in search of refreshments.

Johanna Mason was one of the world's best Rap artists. You wouldn't say it to look at her, especially as Zen as she was now, but her lyrics that were angry and clever had inspired many a rebellious teen into making their parents life a hell.

On top of that, Johanna had scandal follow her whenever she went, whether it be her latest song, what odd and unique outfit she had decided to wear, a screaming match with another celeb on the red carpet, or her legendary parties that had trashed many hotel rooms, the press was always guaranteed to find something about her without digging too hard. In short: She was a publicists worse nightmare

Watching her make her way back into the room, with a tray in hand, Effie could see that with her there was always something wild simmering underneath, practically begging to break free. It was really no surprise that she had gone through three different publicists in the last year alone.

Johanna deposited a frail cup in front of each of them before taking her seat opposite Effie. Effie thanked her, and took a sip of the tea in her cup, resisting the urge to pull a face as she did so. It was bitter and piping hot, and seemed to smell like a pair of used gym socks. Effie was all for herbal teas, but this one seemed to push even her boundaries.

"Awful isn't it?" Johanna asked with a smirk"I tend to agree, but my Anger Management Therapist has decided to take me off Caffeine completely. Annoying really, as I used to survive on Coffee alone. So, why did you leave Haymitch Abernathy?"

"It isn't that bad." Effie lied, referring to the tea first before adding "and I left because I needed to return to London. A family member of mine is unwell. "

Johanna snorted into her cup

"Is that what they call it these days? I know Haymitch; he's a royal pain in the ass. I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did."

"You know Haymitch?" Effie asked, curious as to how this young woman would know him when he had been in hiding for most of the last decade.

"Well sure, we all know one another in this business. Besides, Katniss and I have worked together in the past, and I saw him a lot then. Arrogant man, who can drink even me under the table."

Effie nodded, remembering how the man always seemed to have a glass of something in his hand.

"Let's discuss what we need from you, Effie." Paylor interrupted, not even attempting to drink her own tea as it rapidly grew cold in front of her.

"Yes, let's." Effie said, turning her attention away from Johanna. "I understand that you've just finished a tour?"

"That's correct. Johanna has a few interviews to do still, and then it's basically keeping her out of the news for a few months before she releases the special edition. We want it to take people by surprise." Paylor explained

"You want me to keep Johanna Mason out of the press?" Effie asked, raising an eyebrow. Johanna cackled to herself

"And know now, that I have no intention of making it easy." She announced

 ** _I bet you don't_** Effie thought to herself. Johanna was one of those people who would always draw attention to herself, even if you locked her in the closet for the next six months.

"Well at very least, try and keep her out of trouble enough that she won't make the headlines." Paylor amended. "I know it's a daunting task, but if anyone can do it, it's you."

"Well I'll certainly try my best." Effie said, abandoning her own cup as it seemed to be getting worse the colder it got. She missed American Coffee.

Johanna drained her own cup and grinned at both of them, before declaring:

"This is going to be fun!"


	12. Show Time

"I have a problem."

Katniss sighed and removed her headphones, frowning as her uncle flopped down in the chair next to hers.

"Another one?" she asked irritably "and how did you get in here?"

They were in her apartment, and she had locked the doors, but unfortunately for her Haymitch knew a security guard who had the keys to every lock in the building and who also happened to owe him a favour. It hadn't been hard to convince him to open the door.

He hadn't even intended to go to Katniss; the girl was irritable at the moment and increasingly moody as the stress over this tribute concert got to her. She had also been asked to perform, and she had never been a fan of large crowds. This would be the largest she and her band had ever played in front of, and the poor girl was so uptight that the slightest thing seemed to set her off.

But when he tried to think of someone else to go to, the only other option had been Chaff, and Haymitch hadn't wanted to rub it in the man's face that he no longer got asked to play the big arenas. It was almost depressing that the only other person he could turn to was his niece.

Haymitch ignored her questions

"I need a song to perform at this bloody concert." He told her, putting his boots up on her coffee table and sinking further into his chair.

"Are you serious?" Katniss asked "you realize that you're supposed to be mentoring me, and not the other way round? Play whatever the hell you like."

"Katniss, I don't think you understand the severity of this problem." Haymitch said with a frown "every single song I consider sounds like a love song to a dead person, or a blatant accusation. Coin will kill me if there's anything bad in the press about me."

"And since when do you care what Coin thinks?"

"I don't. But I a made a deal with her, and honestly, I'm not in the mood to have another argument with her. You know I have a new escort now? She's a nightmare, and is bloody annoying. So I need to do this, without any problems from the press before she finds another way to punish me. Any thoughts?"

"I think." Katniss said, getting up and hauling him to his feet "that you" she dragged him towards the door "are a complete drama queen, who needs to sort out your own problems because I am busy and am not in the mood to talk to you."

With that she opened the door, tossed him out and slammed the door in his face.

"That's the last time you ask me for a favour sweetheart!" He yelled through the door, giving it a hard kick before walking away. It was bloody ridiculous how unhelpful, sarcastic, spoilt, and self centred his niece could be. Much like himself he supposed.

"Drama queen indeed" he muttered to himself as he got on the elevator and stabbed the button to take him to his own floor. The concert was tomorrow and he still didn't have a clue what to play. He was beginning to regret choosing to cover something, instead of play something of his own.

The doors of the elevator opened and a young woman stood there, a clipboard in hand and her mousy brown hair loose down her back. She was pretty, in a pixie sort of way, right up until she opened her mouth

"Good morning Mr Abernathy, I thought you were still in bed. Are you ready to go over your schedule for the day?" She said in an annoyingly high voice. She sounded like a chipmunk, and could talk the hind leg off a donkey.

Haymitch resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and tried to reply as nicely as possible as he poured himself a drink.

"Could you clear my schedule for today? I need the time to prepare myself for the evening."

"Of course, Mr Abernathy. Ms Coin wants to know if you've decided on a song yet?"

Haymitch threw back his drink and quickly poured himself another one

"Not yet. I've narrowed it down though." He lied "listen...sunshine...I would really like to work in peace."

The young girl nodded, fired a text off from her phone and left, leaving him to sit on the couch and drink his liquor in relative silence. After a while he turned on the radio, something he rarely did and listened to the news. It was the same as it always was, car crashes and the upcoming election. The regular presenter came back on, announced something about playing an old but gold song while Haymitch prayed it wasn't one of his.

It wasn't until the first few notes were giving way to the lyrics that it hit him. This would be the song he sang tonight. Because not only was it **_not_** really a love song, but it had also been one of her favourites.

(*)

He had forgotten just how insane performing live could be. There were people everywhere, sound and light technicians yelling into their earpieces, makeup artists running around touching up everyone's base and lipsticks, other musicians snapping at one another as they all tried to be the leader of the pack. All competing with the screaming fans that were just beyond the wings.

Currently there was some pop star performing, a young man who probably didn't even know who Maysilee even was. He had been flown in to bring the crowds in, and even Haymitch could see why.

He was extremely good looking, with messed up hair and a playful grin. He was performing some pop song, something that had been top of the charts for the last eight weeks by now, and the crowds were going crazy over it.

"God, what a peacock." Katniss said, moving to stand next to him "he looks like he's about to eat them all."

"Mmmhmmm" Haymitch hummed noncommittally. Katniss shot him an annoyed look

"Are you still sulking that I wouldn't help you this morning?"

A brawl broke out between two artists that Haymitch didn't know, but apparently had written stuff about the other in their recent songs. He watched with morbid interest as security guards turned up out of nowhere and broke the two apart.

"Of course not, sweet heart." Haymitch said innocently "I'm merely enjoying the show."

"You're enjoying Finnick Odair?" Katniss asked, raising an eyebrow "what did your annoying escort spike your drink with?"

Finnick Odair. One of the ones Effie Trinket had worked with in the past. He wondered why Effie was no longer working with him.

Haymitch sighed and turned towards his niece.

"'Was there something you wanted?"

"Look I'm sorry." She snapped "I know I'm a bitch before big events. Gale almost threw something at me earlier."

"S'alright" Haymitch shrugged "I'm a pain as well."

"So we're friends again?" She asked. Haymitch snorted and rubbed his jaw

"Good." She nodded before rolling her eyes "god can this get anymore cliché?"

Haymitch followed her gaze to where Finnick was now running up and down the stage tossing something into the crowd, who were screaming louder than ever.

"What the hell is he throwing?" he asked, narrowing his eyes to try and bring it into focus.

"Sugar cubes" Katniss supplied "apparently that's his **_thing_** "

Haymitch didn't answer as Finnick ran off stage, right past them, and grabbed a bottle of water. The announcer, Caeser Flickerman, announced the name of Katniss's band and she whimpered next to him

"Break a leg sweetheart" he said, as the drummer, a girl whose name Haymitch could never remember, grabbed Katniss's hand and pulled her onto the stage with them.

He watched as they took their places, did a few warm ups, before launching into one of their more universally popular songs. He felt an odd surge of pride as he watched her perform, all nerves apparently gone. She looked completely at home as she and Gale yelled into their mics.

"Sugar cube?"

He turned to find Finnick Odair standing behind him, holding out a small white square. He raised his eyebrows

"Can you believe I'm not allowed to eat them? My person trainer does his nut." Finnick explained "And he's not adverse to punching me, and messing up my face so I have to be careful."

Haymitch smirked and took the sugar, placing it between his teeth and crunching away, allowing the sweetness to flood his mouth.

"So, Effie Trinket huh?" Finnick said, leaning on the wall next to him "I heard she was working with you, where is she? I was hoping to see her."

"Effie went back to London." Haymitch said coldly.

"What did you do to her?" Finnick demanded "Effie never leaves a client in the lurch."

"I could ask you the same." Haymitch snarled "why did you stop working with her? If she's so great."

"Due to my public image it was decided that it wasn't a good idea to always have a very attractive woman standing next to me." Haymitch snorted and Finnick shot him an amused look "You don't think Effie is good looking?"

"Never saw much of her to notice." Haymitch answered carefully "she wasn't with me long."

"Which leads us back to the first question, what did you do to her? And if you hurt her, I will get my personal trainer to mess up your face."

"You're very protective of her it seems." Haymitch observed, and Finnick smiled an innocent smile

"Well of course I am."

Haymitch was saved having to answer by Katniss exiting the stage, and Caeser announcing that Haymitch was up next. He took a deep breath and swung his guitar over his shoulder before walking out onto the stage.

It was almost as though no time had passed since he last played. The crowd, no more than a blur was going crazy, calling his name and whistling. The lights were hot and pulsating, and almost blinded him.

"The song I'm about to sing, might come as a bit of a surprise to some, as it's not really a love story. It's been covered many times by some amazing artists, and I hope that I do it justice. I chose to play it because it was Maysilee's favourite song, and I know that she would love to hear me play it."

He stepped back from the mic and took a deep breath, before nodding towards the band behind him. This would be his final goodbye. He looked up at the image of her that they'd projected at the back of the stage, that coy smile lighting up her face, like it had the day he met her, before facing her fans again. And then, he began to play.


	13. A Trip Down Memory Lane

"Alright, so you have an interview with Pia Montgomery at two PM tomorrow, a charity appearance at three forty five and you're performing on The Voice at seven. Your therapist has agreed to schedule your session earlier than usual, and Paylor has requested that she do the tour with you. She has to check her schedule, because apparently she has other clients to worry about and can't just ditch them, but Paylor has agreed to hire someone else should she be unable to make it. Portia will meet you at one thirty to get you dressed in time for your interview, and she'll meet you afterwards to sort of what you're wearing for the rest of the evening."

"Do you always rattle off a schedule that fast?" Johanna asked, raising an eyebrow. Effie looked up and blushed slightly

"Sorry," she said "a bad habit of mine."

Johanna merely rolled her eyes and went back to her cup of tea. Effie stifled a yawn. It had been another hectic day, and it was already going on for one in the morning. Johanna didn't seem to be inclined to let her go anytime soon though.

"Is there anything else?" Johanna asked, with a bored expression on her face.

Effie looked down at her phone and shook her head

"Not for tomorrow, you have a day's break and the tour kicks off after that."

"And will you be travelling with me for that?"

"No. I have to stay in England, but I'll Skype you every night, and I'll fly out to meet you at the halfway point."

"You can't come because of your fake sick relative can you?" Johanna asked with a devilish smile. Effie ignored her and tapped a note out on her phone. Johanna snorted and flopped down on the couch, turning on the television as she did so. She paused briefly on a cooking program before flicking quickly over to a romantic comedy, then a rock concert, and paused again on what looked like a shoddily done horror movie.

"Wait! Go back one!" Effie said, suddenly discarding her phone and curling up on the couch. Johanna shot her a confused glance, but complied and went back to the concert.

"Isn't that Katniss Everdeen?" She asked, watching as the band on stage pounded the hell out of their instruments in a very loud finale. "She and I are supposed to collaborate sometime this year, but I honestly don't think it'll work. We're both too pissed off at the world."

Johanna continued to rabbit on about why she didn't think she should work with Katniss, but Effie tuned her out as Caeser Flickerman stepped out on stage in a glittering lavender suit and announced that Haymitch Abernathy would be gracing the stage next.

"Doesn't he just drive you insane?" Johanna asked, sneering at the screen

"He's a pain in the ass." Effie agreed

"What self respecting man wears a light purple glitter suit? And that laugh makes me want to wring his neck." Johanna continued and Effie realized with a start that she was talking about Caeser and not Haymitch.

"I heard" she whispered in a low tone as though Caeser might be able to hear her "that he spends half of what he earns every year to fly to the Netherlands for a hair treatment."

"You're kidding!" Johanna exclaimed a wicked smile on her face. Effie shrugged and Johanna turned back towards the screen, where Haymitch was adjusting his microphone. "Now him, I would climb like a tree." She remarked. Effie chose not to answer and Johanna smirked to herself. She was tempted to push it, but Haymitch had begun to speak and she doubted Effie would hear her anyway.

**"The song I'm about to sing, might come as a bit of a surprise to some, as it's not really a love story. It's been covered many times by some amazing artists, and I hope that I do it justice. I chose to play it because it was Maysilee's favourite song, and I know that she would love to hear me play it."**

Effie held her breath, wondering what song it was going to be. She felt an odd sense of pride that he had agreed to do the concert, yet had somehow still managed to do it on his own terms. A cover was the perfect way to do comply with Coin's request and not look like he was marketing himself.

She watched as he took a deep breath, before launching into the song.

 **Day after day I'm more confused**  
Yet I look for the light through the pouring rain  
You know that's a game that I hate to lose  
And I'm feelin' the strain  
Ain't it a shame

 **Oh, give me the beat boys and free my soul**  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away  
Oh, give me the beat boys and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away

Effie watched, hardly breathing as he sang. It was like being thrown back into her teenage years, the one time when she had attended one of his concerts. It was magical.

"Well that was certainly not what I expected." Johanna remarked

"It certainly wasn't." Effie agreed.

()()

When Effie returned home to her small apartment a while later, she found herself too keyed up to sleep. The rest of the concert had been brilliant, and she and Johanna had ended up watching it until the end. There had been performances from many artists, some great and others on their way to becoming great. But she couldn't get his performance out of her head.

After spending a good half hour pacing her flat and flicking through tv channels she ended up making herself a cup of English breakfast tea, not the vile stuff that Johanna drank, and hauling out a box of memories from her teenage years.

Inside were several photo albums, mostly of her and her school friends, the occasional one of her and her family, and one devoted to the people she had most admired as a eighteen year old.

Under the photo albums were several diaries, and she flicked one open. During the beginning on the year she had written a lot about Haymitch, even going so far to inscribe _Mrs Abernathy_ at the bottom of every page. It changed later, when she left for collage and suddenly found herself having to grow up. Out of curiosity Effie pulled out one of the later dated diaries, and found herself faced with pages of Senecra. Drawings she had done of him, photos of the two of them, her private thoughts. Then it suddenly came to an end. She had forgotten she hadn't written anything since his death.

With a sigh she reached into the box again, this time pulling out the only remaining item. It was a leather jacket, one very similar to the one Haymitch used to wear. On the back were the letters H.A done in silver sparkles. She had paid a fortune for it on the internet, as only a few were ever made. It was sad to think that it had been lying in a box collecting dust. The leather had grown stiff over time, but she could smell her old perfume, a over powering scent that she had decided she hated soon after she turned twenty. These days she wouldn't be caught dead in any sort of leather. How times had changed.

Opening one of the photo albums she was amused to find a photo of herself wearing that particular jacket. She was wearing what had once been one of her favorite outfits, a black skin tight dress, fish net stockings, knee high leather boots and the jacket. In between her blood red finger nails dangled a cigarette and she and her friends were trying to mimick the Haymitch smirk.

She hadn't seen any of her school friends since the day she left school and she wondered what they were all doing these days. She wondered if they had changed so much as well.

She also wondered what her younger self would think of her now. Probably that she was a boring old woman, who hadn't been on a date in years and had very few friends. Bloody depressing really.

Sure, she had been a bit of a wild child in her younger years, with the cigarettes, the dark make up and the risqué clothes. But she had made memories that had lasted a lifetime. These days it felt as though she was merely surviving day by day.

With a sigh she slowly packed up the box again, pausing only to look at an old poster of Haymitch. He was scowling into the camera, a look that was so familiar it brought a smile to her face. With a shake of her head, she plopped the poster into the box and quickly drank her by now tepid tea.

When she curled up in bed that night, her thoughts still preoccupied with a younger version of her, she had no idea that Haymitch Abernathy was currently getting on a plane to London

 


	14. Planes and Apologies

 By the time Haymitch arrived in London he was exhausted, and grumpy. He had been forced to travel economy due to the late booking of his ticket and he had been stuck next to a large woman who had been incapable of chewing quietly.

He had tried watching the in flight movies, but there was nothing that had particularly struck his fancy and he had always been unable to sleep sitting up.

He would have killed for a drink. But Coin had made him promise not to make a spectacle of himself in the middle of Heathrow airport, something he couldn’t guarantee if he had had a few drinks. Despite that, he wanted to be completely sober when he spoke to Effie. She deserved that from him.

He wasn’t an alcoholic. He didn’t go crazy if he didn’t have it. But it helped him take the edge off everything. Some days, when it all threatened to over whelm him the whiskey would put it all back into perspective. It was dangerous, and even he could see that it was slowly getting a grip on him. He was too weak to stand against it.

After he had made it through the long line at customs, collected his bag and found himself getting hopelessly lost he eventually made it outside, where a line of taxies were waiting. It was pouring with rain, and as he got into the cab he stepped into a very cold puddle of rain water.

Swearing quietly to himself as the driver navigated the slippery roads Haymitch was forcibly reminded just why he hated London. It was grey, wet and miserable. He couldn’t imagine someone as bright and colourful as Effie fitting in to a place like this.

Then again, maybe that’s why she liked it. Because she would always stand out here.

The cab pulled to stop in front of a very ordinary grey building. Haymitch wondered briefly if they had broken down, before realizing that this must be where Effie Trinket lived. He had expected something grander. With a glare towards the sky, he paid the driver, grabbed his bag and ran through the rain into the building. He paused briefly to consult the piece of paper Coin had given him before he left, before heading to an elevator and pushing the button to Effie’s floor.

Even her door was boring. A plain brown thing, with the gold letters 605 at eye level. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but this certainly wasn’t it.

Taking a deep breath, he raised a fist and banged on the door.

There was silence from the otherside, so he tried again. It was only after the third try that there was the sound of grumbling from the other side and the sound of the door unlocking.

It was opened to reveal Effie Trinket, wrapped in a warm dressing gown with a her hair floating around her head blinking blearily at him. She didn’t have a stitch of make-up on and her bare feet were poking out, the vivid red of her toes catching his attention.

“Haymitch?” she asked tiredly “what the **_hell_** are you doing here at this time of the morning?”

“Well that’s a bit of a rude welcome. “He remarked, raising his eyebrow “and it’s not that early, its going on for ten. Your time, not mine.”

He had been quite proud of himself for actually changing the time on his watch when the polite had made an announcement shortly before they landed.

Effie however didn’t look impressed at all. She was still looking at him with a sleepy expression on her face.

“I came to apologize.” Haymitch said, suddenly realizing that he should have brought something with him, flowers, chocolate, anything really.

“and you couldn’t just call?” Effie asked, not budging from her doorway. Haymitch blinked at her in confusion. From what he had seen at the penthouse in New York Effie was usually the perfect hostess, not letting him in wasn’t like her at all.

Suddenly her appearance dawned on him. The night attire, the mussed hair, the unwillingness to let him in. Did Effie Trinket have a **_man_** in her flat?

“Do you want me to come back later?” Haymitch asked, shuffling from foot to foot “I don’t wish to intrude if you have company.”

Effie gaped at him. Truth be told he probably would have done the same if he were her. He had no idea why he had suddenly developed manners. If only Coin could see him now.

“Don’t be ridiculous Haymitch.” Effie sighed, finally moving from her spot and walking the door backwards “I had a late night last night, and I certainly wasn’t expecting you to be at my front door in the morning.”

Haymitch walked into her flat and looked around. It had been done tastefully in various shades of silver and grey, with spots of blue in various places. Once again he was taken aback. He had expected bigger, brighter colours. Reds and oranges. The room he was standing in now was far too **calm** to belong to Effie.

“Would you like something to drink?” Effie asked, ducking through a door that Haymitch assumed led to the kitchen.

“I would kill for something to drink.” He replied, realising that she probably wasn’t referring to something alcoholic, but answering truthfully. He sat down on a comfortable looking chair and waited for her to reappear. There was a cardboard box on the coffee table, and without realizing what he was doing he pulled it closer to him. Lying on the top was a photo album, and out f interest he opened it. He was greeted with a photo of Effie, probably in her late teens early twenties. She was reading a magazine, her hands wrapped around a coffee mug. Like today, she didn’t have a stitch of make-up on. She didn’t seem to be aware that she was being photographed, her face completely relaxed and with a jolt Haymitch realized that she was beautiful.

Turning the page, he was greeted with a photo of four girls. The one on the left was clearly Effie, but not the Effie he had come to know. She was wearing a leather jacket, a very short dress, leather boots and appeared to be smoking a cigarette. They were all smirking, their blood red lips making it more pronounced.

Peering closer he realized that the jacket had the letters H.A written on the pocket. Very like the one that currently sat at the back of his closet. The one they had made replicas of, and sold online. He should have known that of all people Effie would have ended up with on.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to go through peoples stuff?” Effie asked, startling him as she placed a coffee mug on the table in front of him. Haymitch nodded his thanks, and took a sip, pleasantly surprised that she had guessed he liked it black with no sugar.

“I never would have guessed that you came from London.” Haymitch said, choosing to ignore her jibe. “I suppose the accent should have given it away.”

“I only lived in London during my late teens.” Effie said “I was actually born in Australia. But with my dad’s job we moved around a lot, a lot of time was spent in America and Europe. I guess my accent is a mixture of it all. God knows I never fitted in at school, because of it.”

“You seemed to have a few friends though.” Haymitch replied, dumping the photo album back on the table, the photo of the four girls. Effie glanced at it and smiled

“Yeah, they were great. I haven’t seen them since our last day at school though. Its strange how people can mean so much to you, but how easily you forget them once you all go your separate ways.”

Haymitch nodded and took another sip of coffee. Effie lowered herself into a chair opposite him and peered at him

“What are you doing here Haymitch?”

“I came to apologize.” He admitted, setting the cup down and forcing himself to look her in the eye. Effie had raised both her eyebrows. “I was out of line, and I should never have spoken to you like that. You were only trying to do your job.”

“Did Coin make you come here, or do you actually mean what you’re saying?” Effie asked

“I had to beg Coin to let me come here.”

‘And you’re not just apologizing because you’ve realized that your new publicist is an idiot?”

“No. I mean, she is one, but no, that’s not why I came.”

Effie was silent for a moment, her eyes searching his face. Then she leant back in her chair and held her cup closer to her lips

“Apology accepted.” She said before taking a sip

“Really?” Haymitch asked, somewhat wary that she had forgiven him so easily.

“Of course.” Effie said, a slight smile tugging on the corners of her lips “I learnt a long time ago that there’s no reason to hold onto grudges. Besides, its not like I’ll be working with you again.”

It hit him like a wrecking ball. He had assumed that once he had apologized, she would come back and everything would be like it was again. Only this time he had sworn to behave himself a little better than last time.

“You won’t?” he asked “but the new girl is an idiot.”

Effie let out a very un Effie like snort

“Antoinette can get a bit starstruck at times, but once she gets over that she’s not too bad.”

“She’s not as good as you.” Haymitch argued

“No.” Effie admitted “but I have commitments to Johanna here. I can’t just up and leave a day before her tour kicks off.”

Haymitch frowned and slurped his coffee. He was doing it deliberately but she didn’t seem to care. There was a long silence between them as she watched him sulk.

“Look.” She eventually said “the best I can do is Skype you and your new publicist once a week and give you my professional opinion on whatever is going on. Aside from that, Johanna is coming to New York to record with Katniss in three months time, and if I remember correctly you will be in London to perform here a month after that. Any heavy lifting can hopefully wait until then.”

He thought about it for a moment. It wasn’t quite what he hoped, but it was still better than nothing. Then again, he wondered when he had started hoping she would come back at all. When he got on the plane, his only intention was to make amends for the hurt that he had caused. But watching her in her comfort zone he realised that there was so much more to Effie that he could have imagined.

“Fine.” He said into his coffee cup, before looking up and meeting her eyes “thank you.”

Effie smiled and got to her feet and motioned for him to do the same

“Today is the only day I have left to sleep before my schedule goes crazy” she said “ so I’m going to be very rude, and ask you to leave so I can go back to bed.”

“I could help you with the bed part.” He teased as he got up and followed her to the door. With a smirk, Effie swung open the door

“Get out.”

 


	15. Working Girl

 

 

Effie longed for quiet. She didn’t need warmth, or comfort, or even a cup of coffee. All she really wanted was silence. A chance for the noise in her head to settle down so she could hear herself think again. Of course, she wasn’t likely to get that in the middle of a concert. Especially a Johanna Mason concert. Each pulse of the lights seemed to strobe right through her head, each bang of the drum seemed to be accompanied by the answering throb of her head. Usually it didn’t bother her, the lights and the loud music. But after getting up at the crack of dawn to catch a plane, arriving in Africa after a sixteen hour flight, spending five hours in meetings and finishing up attending the concert was starting to become more than she could handle. She supposed that most people would have slept on the plane, but if she had done that then she would still have a mountain of paperwork to do when she finally got to her hotel room. She had had every intention of staying in London and managing from afar, but an altercation between Johanna and Glimmer, a pop singer made famous only by who her father was, had gone viral on twitter and Effie had been forced to fly out and do damage control. Effie had spotted the press waiting outside when she had arrived, and knew that her night was far from over. Still, when she heard the opening chords of what would be Johanna’s final song of the evening she sent up a tiny prayer of thanks.

Johanna was running up and down the stage dressed in her signature skimpy clothes and combat boots, rapping so fast that Effie was amazed she didn’t pass out from lack of oxygen. While most artists usually did a slow song, or one of their best sellers to end the evening with a slightly calmer crowd Johanna preferred to rev them up with her fastest, heart pumping track. The song would always end with a bang, the stage would suddenly be plunged into darkness until a single spotlight would light up over Johanna, who would scream her thanks into the mike before vanishing through the floor. Effie glanced at her watch and started to make her way to the door that would lead to underneath the stage. The goal was usually to have Johanna changed, and out of the building before Johanna’s screaming fans made their way outside. Of course, with all the press waiting for them outside it was very unlikely that they would be able to make their getaway in time. She heard the music stop, followed by the roar of the crowd as Johanna appeared again, and quickened her steps, ignoring the throb of her feet from being in sky high heels all day. By the time she made it downstairs Johanna was already surrounded by her team who were quickly stripping her out of her stage clothes and at the same time managing to put her into something a little more comfortable.

“Effie!!!” she shouted once she spotted her “wasn’t that amazing!”

Despite being surrounded by people, something that she usually hated Johanna seemed to be floating on cloud nine. Her eyes were alight with excitement, her cheeks two bright spots of colour and her chest still heaving as she fought to catch her breath. Effie winced at her tone, but plastered a smile on her face despite how tired she was

“You were amazing.” She told Johanna “the crowd was almost in a fever pitch by the time you ended it.”

“They were so into it” Johanna said, hopping on one leg as her heel was pulled off. She switched feet to help them remove the other one, before yanking down her short skirt. Another girl held out a pair of ripped jeans which Johanna quickly climbed into, while another attacked her hair with a brush and a can of spray. All in all it took less than five minutes for Johanna to almost completely change her outfit. With an impatient expression she shooed everyone away from her and made her way over to Effie.

“I’m so hyped up I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep for a week.” She announced as they made their way down the long corridor that would lead them to car waiting outside. From there they would be driven around the block once and then Johanna would get out to greet her fans and sign autographs. Usually Effie would allow fifteen minutes for this but because of all the press that had upped it by another ten minutes. All in all, it was brutally short but Effie had learnt that the longer you let Johanna talk the more likely she was to say something she shouldn’t.

“There’s a lot of press outside.” Effie told her, her heels clicking as they walked across the concrete floor “They’re all going to ask you about what happened with Glimmer. Try not to swear; try not to make it any worse, and for my sake try not to lose your temper.”

Johanna shot her a suspicious look

“Aren’t you going to tell me what to say?”

“Would there be any point?”

Johanna grinned at her before shouldering open a heavy door and walking to the limo that awaited them. Effie climbed in after her, and allowed herself to close her eyes for a few moments as they drove around the block. The leather seats seemed to hug her, and the driver had somehow managed to get the temperature just right. Johanna had picked up her phone and seemed to be scrolling through her texts, so the car was quiet apart from the hum of the engine. The sharp pain behind her eyes seemed to ebb away slightly, and more than anything Effie wished she could tell the driver to just keep driving. However, all too soon they had arrived back at the stadium and the noise of the crowd reached her ears. Blinking, she opened her door and climbed out, the camera flashes instantly blinding her as Johanna followed her. Hurriedly she moved to the side, and watched as Johanna went to the railings to greet a young couple, and chat to the people who clustered around them. Journalists were screaming questions at her, pens and pieces of paper were being waved in her face but Johanna seemed to take it all in stride, greeting her fans with a smile and signing albums, posters and arms as they were offered to her. The journalists continued to ask questions, most but not all, relating to Glimmer but Johanna steadily ignored them all. It was only when their time was almost up that she returned to Effie’s side, and faced the crowd.

“I just want to say” She announced in a clear voice “that the argument between myself and Glimmer is being dealt with in a mature and controlled manner. I do not want this turning into some cheap drama with all the he said she said that tends to follow. We were both at fault, and while I cannot speak for Glimmer, I will say that I am terribly sorry for my actions. I have disappointed my team, and my fans, and I beg they will forgive me. Thank you.”

With that she opened the car door, and got in, leaving the door open for Effie. As Effie got in, more questions from the press followed them

“Johanna, do you think Glimmer will let this rest?” “Jo, is it true that you and Gale Hawthorn are seeing each other?” “What are your thoughts on the Yulin festival in China, where you’re touring next?” “Jo-“

“I’m impressed.” Effie commented as the car eased away from its parking spot, and the voices of the crowd were blocked out. “I was expecting a lot more fire from you.”

“There isn’t anything to be fiery about. So Glimmer and I had a bit of a bitch fight, and she ran to the press about it. Big deal. There are more important things to get fired up about.” Johanna replied, rolling her eyes “give me a little credit.”

Effie smiled and rested her head on the back of her seat as she looked out of the window. Driving down the highway everything seemed so simple. The lights of the houses looking like tiny fairy lights in the distance and the seemingly endless road. In a way, it was the perfect end to a very busy day. She had every intention of getting to her hotel, having a hot shower, and going to bed until some other crisis forced her to get up again. She was just picturing sinking into the soft pillows, wrapped in a duvet and wearing her most comfortable pyjamas when her phone pinged. With a groan she reached into her bag and retrieved it. She was surprised to see the text had come through from Haymitch’s new publicist. Raising an eyebrow, she opened it only discover a message asking her to phone as soon as possible. Before she even had a chance to think of a reply, another text followed, this time from Haymitch himself.

**I need you**

**_-H_**  


	16. Confinement

Haymitch hated prison. Of course, he supposed he wasn't supposed to enjoy it, but this was the pits. The benches were hard and cold, the walls a depressive grey, and the stench of urine seemed to be entrenched into every pore of the place. On top of that, he hated the caged feeling. It made him feel like a zoo animal, something for all the prostitutes to ogle at as they were lead to adjourning cells.

There was another person in his cell, a teenager who had been busted for drug possession judging by the slightly 'goofed' expression on his face. He pondered started a conversation, anything to distract him, but decided it wasn't worth the energy. The boy probably wasn't even capable of formulating a reply.

He wondered if Effie had received his text.

They had taken his phone away when they had arrested him, so he had no idea if she had every replied. He had lost track of how long he had been in here. They were supposed to be doing a Bail hearing but because he had been arrested in the early hours of Saturday morning the earliest they could do it would be Monday morning. He knew he had been here long enough to empty his stomach several times over, sleep himself into sobriety, and even his hangover was almost gone. He would kill for a glass of water, but there was no way in hell he was asking the surly looking cop that wandered past his cell every now and then.

He had been stupid. He had had a bad day in the studio, and had ended up in some shady bar with Chaff, both trying to drink themselves into oblivion, and for reasons unknown to him had decided to get into his car straight afterwards. He knew he drank too much, everyone said so, but he was usually very careful not to put others at risk. He had done that enough in his life.

He didn't really remember his driving. He remembered swearing violently when he sported the red and blue lights coming up behind him, and he vaguely remembered throwing up on the way back to the police station, much to the officer's disgust.

There had been the photographs, finger printing, even a search. Then they had thrown him in the cell to dry out.

He was considering lying back on the bench and trying to go back to sleep when there was a commotion round the corner and within moments Effie stepped around the corner. She was dressed in her usual tight and bright business suite, her hair pulled back into its tight bun and she was wearing an expression that clearly said that she was not happy to be here.

"Haymitch." She barked, her heels making a loud clacking noise on the concrete floor.

"Effie." He answered, getting up from his seat, and carefully making his way to the edge of his cell. "you came."

"What the hell were you thinking?" she demanded, folding her arms in front of her. "of all the times to get arrested, you go and choose the week before your album is released? I cannot believe this."

"I'm sorry." He said softly, resisting the urge to smile. Although she was clearly hopping mad with him, he had never been so glad to see anyone in his entire life. If anyone could sort this out she could.

"You were five times over the limit." She informed him "you're lucky they haven't confiscated your license. As it is your bail is costing a fortune, nevermind who I'm going to have to bribe to keep this under wraps." Effie sighed and briefly rested her head against the bars of his cell, her face suddenly much too close to his. Before he had any time to that fact to hit home, she had straightened up again, and had called for an officer.

The officer was the same one who had picked him up. He was a young guy, his blonde hair cut into a crew cut and his uniform was immaculate. He had a slight frown on his face, which deepened once he caught sight of Haymitch. Haymitch supposed he couldn't really blame him. He'd probably be upset if someone had emptied a nights worth of alcohol and the remnants of lunch into his car as well. Following close behind him was Antoinette, who was still looking as terrified as she had when she had arrived a few hours ago. Effie turned her back on him and addressed the officer

"Not a word to the press do you understand?" she asked, her tone leaving no room for arguments.

"He puked all over my car." The officer replied in a surly tone. Haymitch suddenly felt the urge to punch him in the nose.

"We will of course pay for everything." Effie said, her voice highlighting the word 'everything'. The officer reluctantly nodded and Effie flashed her brightest smile, before facing Antoinette

"Go outside and make sure there isn't a horde of paparazzi waiting outside." She ordered "we will, of course, be using the back door, but I want to know if there's anyone around."

Antoinette nodded, and disappeared back through the door they had come through. Effie stared pointedly at the police officer, who sighed and unlocked the gate to Haymitch's cell. Effie handed him his wallet without a word, and spun on her heels, leading the way to the back door.

"Where is my car?" Haymitch asked once he stepped outside and was met with the sight of a small grey Toyota.

"They towed it." Effie replied, barely looking at him as they walked "We'll fetch it tomorrow."

"But why this car?" He asked, well aware that he sounded like a petulant child. Unfortunately it had been the one thing he had liked about fame. The fast cars. He supposed they spoke to his dangerous side, how he could push the limits and still be held safely in a warm leather seat. He doubted this one could even get near the speed limit, and the seats looked as though an elephant had sat on them at some point. Effie opened the door and gestured for him to get in

"Because no one will expect it." She replied "now for gods sake get in, before I march you back in there and insist they keep you for another night."

Haymitch bit back the snappy retort, and climbed into the back of the car, shifting over as she followed him.

The back seat wasn't very big, and somehow they ended up sitting with their legs pressed together. Usually he might have made a joke of it, or, depending on the woman, used it to his advantage. But he could practically feel the anger and annoyance rolling off her and mixed in with it all there was a tinge of disappointment. Disappointment in him. It made him feel like shit, so he did what he did best. He lashed out. He waited until they got back to the District 13 building, studiously ignoring both her and Antoinette on the car ride home as they chattered away about plans for the next week, neither bothering to ask him what he thought. He waited until Antoinette had bid them goodnight in the lobby, and rode the elevator with her in silence. She barely had time to open the door to his apartment before he had stalked through, stopped in the middle of the living room and had whirled round on her and demanded

"Okay, what the hell is your problem?"

Effie looked up from her phone as she shut the front door behind her, her face pinched and pale. He blinked, and it was immediately replaced by a hard mask of fury.

"My problem?" she repeated, sarcasm colouring her words "I'm not the one being arrested and having to be bailed out! I'm not the one driving drunk! I'm not the one sabotaging my own career!"

"It was a mistake!" He insisted, wishing more than anything he had a drink in his hand right now, but not wishing to piss her off even more

"Was it a mistake to get drunk? Or just to get caught?A mistake is when you drop something! Not drinking god knows how many whiskeys and deciding it would be a good idea to get into your car, and drive away, risking not only your own life, but every other driver on the roads life as well!"

Haymitch stared at her, anger colouring his vision.

"You can be a right bitch you know that?" he asked, heading towards the bar and un stoppering a decanter filled with vodka, to hell with what she thought.

"Well if I didn't, I certainly do now." Effie retorted, turning away from him and returning her attention to her phone.

"Why are you even here? Seeing as you hate me so very much." He asked, nastily. He took a swallow of neat vodka, feeling it burn all the way down.

"Because it's my job to keep you out of trouble!"

"I have a publicist. Her name is Antoinette. Have you met her? Lovely girl."

"Antoinette phones me at least once a day in tears because you're a right bastard to her." Effie replied, tossing her phone on the couch and stalking towards him, her heels making the annoying click as she went

"I still didn't need _**you**_." He retorted "I'm sure you could have arranged for someone else to come to my rescue. You could have just left me there, as you clearly don't give a shit about me."

"Then why the hell did you text me if you didn't need _**me**_? Why the hell did you ask for _**me**_? Because, it may have escaped your notice, Haymitch, but I was halfway across the world dealing with another client." She demanded, her voice getting more shrill as she spoke

"Uhm, hello?" he answered, a cruel smirk distorting his features. He waved his glass in the air "I was drunk."

He expected her to throw something at him, slap him, and shout at him. Anything really. Instead, all the fight seemed to leave her body and she just looked sad, and tired. For the first time he noticed that her make-up was slightly smudged and she had dark circles under her eyes. Her shoulders were hunched forward, as though she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, and instead of being the powerhouse on heels she just looked small and tired.

"Haymitch." She said, her voice sad and defeated, scaring the hell out of him. "I can't do this-"

And then, right before his very eyes, her blue eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed onto the floor in front of him.


	17. Commandments and Sunflowers

"Coin is going to kill me."

"No she won't. You didn't exhaust Effie to that extent. "

"You think she'll listen to that? That woman loathes me"

"Well she always did have good taste. "

"Haymitch, did you seriously manage to sneak booze into a hospital?"

"Are you sure you should even be in a hospital Mason? Needles and drugs everywhere."

"Fuck you, Haymitch."

"Why can you two not just get all along for five minutes?"

"Fuck you too, Finnick."

"Manners" Effie muttered, opening her eyes to see three hopeful faces looking at her. She had been in the middle of a rather nice dream about white sandy beaches and cocktails and wouldn't mind returning to it. Instead she blinked and the faces came into better focus. Johanna was perched on the edge of her bed, wearing something that could only be described as a tent. Her knee drawn up to her chest, balancing her boot-clad foot on the arm of the chair Haymitch was sprawled in. Finnick was leaning against the door, his hands tucked deep into the pockets of his jeans, his green shirt showing off his toned arms and shoulders.

"Welcome back Princess." Haymitch drawled, looking the way he always did, dressed in jeans, a grey sweater and a beanie pulled down low on his forehead "you had Johanna worried for a moment."

"You had Haymitch worried as well," Finnick added, rolling his eyes "he's just trying to keep his rock-star persona."

"Which is sexy when you're twenty, not when you're pushing ninety." Johanna snorted, examining her black nails. Haymitch shot her a filthy look, but opted not to retaliate

"What happened?" Effie asked, sitting up and looking around the room. The walls were painted a boring white, but the window overlooked a busy street and she had a pink blanket draped over her. Someone had placed a vase of Sunflowers on the table next her, as well as a glass of water and for some inexplicable reason a copy of 'what to expect when you're expecting'. Further adding to her horror Effie looked down to find she was clad only in a filmsy hospital gown, that looked a bit like a paper bag, and was sure was almost completely see through.

"You over did it, love." Finnick told her, moving from his spot to pick up a dressing gown from the chair Haymitch was sitting on. He tugged it free and handed it to Effie with a knowing smile. She took it gratefully and wrestled it around her shoulders, ignoring the fact that it was still warm from where Haymitch had leant against it.

"What do you mean?"

"You collapsed." Johanna informed her "according to the doctors you were suffering from exhaustion. You've been asleep for almost twenty four hours. They said that you weren't eating or sleeping properly."

"And here we thought you were naturally thin." Haymitch piped up. Johanna and Finnick both turned to look at him, both wearing matching incredulous expressions. Haymitch raised his hands in defence, and muttered 'only joking."

"But Johanna, your tour. You should be in China by now." Effie said with a frown on her face. "and Finnick, aren't you supposed to be a judge on that talent show?"

"I pushed the dates back a week. " Johanna shrugged "and Finnick had that Glimmer girl step in for him for the morning."

"and Haymitch? He's got an album set to release in less than a weeks time. I know he does not have the time to be sitting here. I don't have the time to be sitting here, I have press releases to organize, and Johanna, I now have to rearrange your entire schedule!" Effie threw the blankets off her knees and started to get to her feet, when she was met by a light push on the shoulder from Finnick.

"You're not going anywhere Princess." Haymitch informed her in a surprisingly firm tone. "Antoinette has got all of my shit under control, and she and Jo have managed to rearrange most of her tour between the two of them. You're staying where you are. Coin's orders. "

Effie raised her eyebrows, her expression hardening.

"Are you attempting to boss me around Haymitch?" she asked coldly

"Nope." Haymitch replied, getting to his feet "I'm not _attempting_ anything. You're staying there. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go and inform the boss lady that you're awake and that I haven't actually killed you, and after that I intend to get motherlessly drunk."

"I actually have to go as well." Johanna said, also getting up "Katniss and I are supposed to be meeting to get things rolling about working together."

"Well I'm glad to see things haven't completely fallen apart in my absence." Effie sniffed. Johanna grinned and gave her a small wave before departing. Haymitch followed her without giving Effie a second glance. Effie sighed and leant back on her pillows, a defeated look on her face.

"Don't mind Haymitch" Finnick said, sitting in Johanna's vacated position on the bed "you gave him a fright, and he hasn't forgiven you for it. Poor man nearly lost it when you collapsed in front of him. I've never seen him so worried."

"Please" Effie snorted "Haymitch couldn't give a fig about me. He was probably terrified that Coin was going to fire him once and for all."

"Don't be so sure." Finnick replied in a soft tone

"How are you doing Finnick?" Effie said, deciding to change the subject. She got an odd feeling in her chest whenever she thought about Haymitch caring about her. It made him seem like a person, a person that she could grow fond of. It was easier to keep him at arms length, so that he was merely a client, a friend at best. People like Haymitch always burned too brightly. Lovely to look at from afar, but dangerous to get close to. Besides, if she had already ended up in hospital once, a strange feeling in her chest was not something she ought to play around with. With all the stress in her life, plus the occasional cheese burger, a heart attack was never out of the question. Finnick smirked, recognizing what she was doing, but decided to let her have her own way.

"I'm great thank you Effie." He answered "flying to London tomorrow evening, to perform at the O2 and I'm going to spend a few days there and have a bit of a break. Well as much of a break as I can have anyway."

"Staying out of the news for a few days you mean?" Effie asked, a fond smile on her face

"I'm never out of the news, Effie, you know that." Finnick said with a sad smile "I just hope I'm always in the news for the right things instead of the wrong. "

"What are the right things?" Effie asked "whenever I see your name, you seem to be sleeping with yet another model. Are you meeting one of them in London?"

"No."

Effie narrowed her eyes and studied his face. He was determinedly not meeting her gaze, choosing instead to pick at the loose threads on her blanket.

"Finnick. Are you meeting a girl in London?" she asked "and by girl I don't mean one of your props. I mean a girl that actually holds the key to the well behaved Finnick."

Finnick looked up at her, his eyes shining

"She's amazing Effie." He admitted softly "she's funny, and kind and caring. But she couldn't handle my life. The lack of privacy, the constant judging. She's too delicate."

"So that's why you have a different girl on your arm every other week?" Effie guessed shrewdly "to protect her from the news crews?"

Finnick nodded

"Well she must be very special." Effie said with a smile. She shifted over in bed and held out an arm, inviting Finnick to lie next to her. "tell me about her. "

"Are you sure? You should probably be resting."

"Don't be silly. If I have to stay here for another night at least, then I need someone to keep me company, if only for a little while. Plus, whoever designed this room clearly didn't think patients might like something to look at."

"Only you Effie." Finnick said fondly, shifting so that he lay next to her "Okay well, she has red hair, amazing green eyes, the kind that always seem to be filled with laughter you know? And you'll think this is weird, but I swear she gives the best hugs in the world. It's like you can feel yourself fitting back together, and her laugh! I'm no poet Effie, but I tell you it sounds like sunshine..."

As Finnick tucked himself in next to her, and rested his head on her shoulder Effie listened to him gush about the girl that seemed to have stolen his heart away. She allowed her fingers to run through his hair as he talked. She wondered if she would ever find someone like that, someone to love her, despite all her flaws and baggage and hectic work schedule. She had had it with Seneca, but these days she found herself feeling a little lonely, despite being constantly surrounded with people. It would be nice somedays, to come home to a home, be handed a glass of wine by someone and be able to share the days burdens with them. It would be nice to fall asleep to the sound of someone's breathing next to her and wake up the next morning in their arms.

Hours later when Finnick left, she glanced over at the sunflowers next to her bed

"Oh, Finnick?" She called, as he was about to leave the room. "Thank you for the flowers. "

"Those didn't come from me. " Finnick said, looking slightly surprised "I only brought the book. "

" ** _What to expect when you're expecting_** " Effie read "what are you trying to tell me Finnick? That my biological clock is ticking?"

"Not at all" Finnick laughed "I thought it might make you laugh, plus there's a page on proper vitamins and what have you. Thought it might be useful. Plus, Johanna's face was a picture when she saw it."

Effie laughed and Finnick gave her a sheepish grin, before disappearing around the corner and out of sight. It was only after he left that Effie realized that he had never told her who the flowers were from. She reached over, and turned the vase to see if there was a card. She soon discovered a plain yellow one tucked around the back. Curious, she pulled it off and settled back to read it.

**_My mother always said that fresh air and sunshine could cure anything. But this is New York, so fresh air is hard to come by, and you'd probably complain of freckles if I dragged you into the sun so this was the best I could do._ **

**_Get well soon Princess._ **

**_Haymitch._ **

Effie couldn't help it, she laughed. She carefully tucked the card under her pillow before closing her eyes and falling asleep with a smile on her lips, thinking to herself that if nothing else, Haymitch was a man of surprises.


	18. Boy Trouble

****

 

Haymitch was wearing a tie. He has no idea why he was wearing a tie, apart from the fact that Effie had chucked it at him an hour ago, and warned him that if he turned up at the launch party without it that she would have his head. Usually, he would have argued, but the hospital had only released her two days ago, and he was still worried she was going to collapse in front of him again.

She wasn't helping either, not seeming to slow down at all, insisting that she work from her hospital bed. It wasn't until the 9th day that she was there, that the doctors had confiscated her laptop at Haymitch's insistence. She had been furious at him, but at least it had forced her to rest long enough that the doctors were satisfied she could go home.

So Haymitch would wear the tie, it was only for an hour or two, if only to save the doctors from having to see her again. He left it loose, so it didn't feel like it was strangling him, and sauntered into their shared kitchen.

Effie had left hours ago, insisting that she had to be there while they were setting up the venue, leaving him to sort himself out. He had showered, left his hair to drip dry so it was lightly curled around his face and had put on the suit Cinna had dropped off for him. He glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. He was slightly too early and had run out of ways to occupy his time.

If he was completely honest he would have to admit that he was terrified. He had always hated being in the public eye. Hated the thousands of people watching your every move, judging you on every little thing. He knew that he was probably in the wrong career, but it was the music that kept him there. Unfortunately music alone didn't put food on the table. He had no idea why he had agreed to come back, except that Katniss had begged him. It had felt good for awhile, to be able to play again, to create something he was proud of. But tonight was the night of the release party, and he couldn't stop himself from shaking internally. He stared longingly at the drinks cabinet, a bottle of whiskey lying tantalizingly in front of him. He thought about pouring a drink, only he had promised Effie he would be sober when he arrived.

"That woman is slowly ruining my life" he grumbled to himself.

"What woman?"

Haymitch started and whirled around to find his niece standing there, a grumpy expression on her face.

"Didn't your mother teach you to make your presence known? I could have killed you."

Katniss shot him an incredulous expression that clearly said _I'd like to see you try_ before moving to lean on the marble counter in front of him. She was dressed for the party tonight, her hair pulled away from her face in a tight bun, her thin frame incased in a deep orange dress. Her face had been carefully made up, with dark eyes that were currently glaring at everything in sight.

"What's your problem?" Haymitch asked grumpily "You don't even have to go if you don't wanna."

"Love sucks" Katniss announced, her tone as hard as nails. She picked up a butter knife and started methodically stabbing the placemat next to her. "According to the press I have two guys in love with me, yet neither of them are speaking to me."

"Sweetheart, I am really not in the mood for your boy trouble. They'll get over it. If they don't, talk to Effie about it. She's better at it than I am. Hell, even Alma Coin would be better than me." Haymitch replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Katniss slammed the knife down and glared at him, her dark eyes flashing with the fire and anger that was making her famous.

"I don't want to talk to some employee that is paid to listen to me. I want to talk to my family who knows me, and you're the only one I've got here!"

Haymitch sighed and removed the knife from her hand, turning to throw it in the sink where it landed with a clutter.

"You wanna know how to play a guitar, I'm your man. You wanna know which whiskey is stronger, I'm your man. You wanna know how to deal with love? I think we both know I'm a royal fuck up there."

"But how am I supposed to decide?" Katniss asked in a small voice, not meeting his gaze but rather staring at her own pale hand. "Gale is threatening to quit the band, and Peeta hardly says anything to me anymore. It's like he hates me."

Haymitch sighed, and pulled out a kitchen stool.

"I need a drink for this, but Effie has locked the drinks cupboard and forbidden me from picking the lock. So forgive me if I'm not great at this. Why is Peeta not talking to you?"

"He's always on about some model. Delly someone or other. I barely see him anymore." Katniss complained "I sent him a message yesterday, and he said he needed space. What does that even mean?"

"Well you never did deserve him."

Katniss jerked upright, fixing him with a hurt stare.

"You're right" she decided, her tone betraying her emotions. "You are crap at this."

"I don't say it to be hurtful" Haymitch shrugged, feeling a little guilty "But you've kept that boy on a lead for the last two years. You don't get the right to complain that he's found another girlfriend when you're shooting sex scenes with your other boyfriend one week, and telling your girlfriends that you and Peeta only got together in the first place for publicity. He loves you, and I think somewhere inside that black heart of yours you love him too. You just don't know who you want to love more, Gale or Peeta."

"Why do I have to choose though?" Katniss asked, in a whiny voice. "I don't mean that I want to date them both at the time or whatever" she amended, catching sight of his raised eyebrows "I'm just saying that they're both taking it so seriously. Peeta _was_ a publicity stunt, but I still love him as a friend. Gale and I have been friends since we were in diapers. I wish it could just be as simple as that. I'm only eighteen for godsake, and they're expecting me to behave like I'm thirty."

"So tell them that sweetheart." Haymitch said "end the romance with both of them. Just stop playing with them." He glanced at the clock, and stood up, grabbing his suit jacket as he did. "And you've now made me late. Effie will kill me, and you can explain to the cops why. Are you coming?"

Katniss frowned slightly

"Since when do you care so much about what your escort thinks?"

"I don't. But this tux is expensive and I don't want to get blood on it."

Katniss swung her bag over her shoulder, and led the way to the front door

"I'd believe you if you hadn't been the colour of death when she fainted." She commented in a know it all tone. Haymitch swung the door closed behind them and refrained from replying.

* * *

 

 

By the time he actually got to the party, it was already in full swing. This suited him fine, he was able to avoid the press almost entirely and hardly anyone noticed when he snuck into the club.

They had decided to hold the launch in a club a few streets down from the Distict 13 building instead of in the lobby like most other artists did. He was glad of this, because it hopefully meant that as soon as the clock struck midnight, he could go home and spend the rest of the evening in peace. Also according to Effie this added a touch of class. When he had pointed out that he was a rock star and that this was a rock album and that rock was never supposed to be defined as classy she had merely glared at him from her hospital bed until he had shut up and let her get on with it.

He had to admit that she and Antoinette had done a sterling job with the decorating, despite her being kept in hospital sans her laptop. The club was almost in darkness, except for the searching lights that moved along the floor. It was designed to hide all manners of sins, which in the music industry was probably not a bad thing. Haymitch spotted the bar, helpfully lit up in red and resisted the urge to head towards it. Instead, he looked for someone he knew. Unfortunately, he had had no control over the guest list and hadn't a clue who was all supposed to be invited. The darkness wasn't helping much either. Squinting, he peered at the tables trying to recognize someone he wouldn't want to kill after five minutes of their company.

 Instead, he spotted Effie. She was standing chatting to Alma Coin, her red velvet dress a bright spot in the dim lighting.  The back of her dress was open, ending tantalizingly just below the small of her back. The slit up her leg ended mid thigh, and the entire outfit was so tight it left little to the imagination. While on many other woman it might have looked a little bit slutty yet on Effie it looked exactly right. Haymitch shook his head, wondering when he had become interested in woman's fashion, and continued his search of the room. Eventually he caught sight of Chaff sitting at a table alone, a martini in front of him. He dodged a few people and wandered over, followed by Katniss. They both took a seat at the table, each on either side of his friend.

Chaff nodded in greeting at Haymitch before turning his attention to Katniss, who was now staring across the room, where Peeta was chatting to a pretty girl. Haymitch assumed that this was ‘Delly someone or other’

 

 "What happened?” Chaff asked “ Peeta refuse to share his juice box with you?"  Katniss ignored him, choosing instead to finish off his martini, before using a tooth pick to fish the olive out of the bottom of the glass.

“Katniss is having boy trouble.” Haymitch told him “and is realizing that it’s not easy being the darling of the music world.”

 

“I am too young for this bullshit.” Katniss interjected

 

"Actually I think you're the perfect age. Welcome to teenhood sweetheart."

 

"That is such an adult answer." Katniss replied, pointing her toothpick at him. "You never had this as a teen, and you still don't. Happily single. That's the life."

 

"Don't you believe it." Chaff chuckled. "Haymitch had plenty of girl trouble when he was your age. He just screwed them and left on a world tour. And as for being happily single now, the poor man hadn't been laid in years."

 

"Yeah well neither have you." Haymitch replied. Chaff opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Katniss.

 "I need another drink." She announced "I intend to get incredibly drunk, and kiss a boy I won't remember come morning." She slid off her stool, and headed towards the bar, pausing only to nod in Alma Coins direction. Alma was still chatting to Effie, but she paused to look in his direction and roll her eyes. Haymitch knew he should be mingling but in honesty none of them really wanted to talk to him so why should he bother. Alma was dressed all in grey, like she usually was, and standing next to her Effie looked brighter than ever. Before he realized it he was staring.

"God it really has been a long time if you're considering that." Chaff commented. Haymitch jumped and turned to face his friend who was watching him with raised eyebrows. "What the hell are you talking about?" Haymitch asked. Chaff nodded at the two women

 "That." He replied "she's practically your mother. Maybe it's a good thing this album is coming out. You obviously need some young buckle bunnies throwing themselves at you."

"She's actually a few years younger than me." Haymitch replied "and I still don't want to sleep with her. Too high maintenance."

"Plutarch would probably kill you anyway. Poor man, he's been hopelessly in love with her for years."

"What hole did you crawl out of?" Haymitch asked, finally tearing his gaze away from Effie and turning to face his friend "he's been sleeping with Coin for years. Apparently he asked her to marry him twice. Why the hell would he be in love with-" suddenly a light clicked on in his mind and he reeled backwards in his seat "oh shit. You think I want to sleep with Coin? Are you insane?!"

"You were the one who was staring at her like a love sick puppy mate, not me." Chaff replied, peering over at where Coin was now chatting to Cinna. Suddenly he grinned "Oh I see. It was Effie you couldn't take your eyes off."

"Oh shut the hell up." Haymitch grumbled "I'm a drunk and she's a stuck up woman whose job is to boss me around."

"She does look mighty fine in that dress though." Chaff commented "I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that myself."

 "Don't talk about her like that." Haymitch growled. Chaff merely chuckled into his drink and held his tongue. Haymitch was just about to go and fetch one for himself, to hell with keeping up appearances, when Alma Coin was handed a microphone.

 "Ladies and Gentleman" she said, and paused as the general hubbub of the room fell silent. "it gives me great pleasure to welcome you all to the release party of one of the most anticipated comebacks of all time. Tonight we release the album, and the first single, and being one of the privileged few to have already heard it, I have to say you will not be disappointed. Ladies and Gentleman, the comeback of Haymitch Abernathy!”  She turned the microphone off and stepped into the crowd as the album started playing. Haymitch strained to hear which song she and Effie had chosen as the first single. He had left all the decisions to them when it came to deciding what made it to the album and what didn't, because he knew he would nitpick to such an extent that they would never have a full album.

 "Oh fuck" he announced as he recognized the opening lines.  The opening lines of the song he had forbidden Plutarch from sending to them. He was going to kill him. "I need a drink." The first single Effie and Coin had chosen to release was the one he had hoped Effie would never hear. The song was Kiss.

 

 

 

 


	19. Kiss

Effie was sauntering around the room, casually sipping her drink and allowing her hips to sway to the beat of the song that was blasting through the speakers. She was hot, the temperature of the room seeming to go up and up with all the people dancing, and her skin tight dress wasn’t helping matters. It clung to her, sticking to her stomach and her thighs. She was going to have to go and check with maintenance that the air-conditioning was indeed on, because this was unacceptable.

She would go as soon as this song had finished.

She loved this song. It was the same one she had heard the start up chords for a few months ago. She had loved it then, and she loved it even more now, and judging by all the people on the dance floor she wasn’t the only one.

She glanced around the room to find the man responsible for this piece, and found him sitting at a table with his best friend glaring at her from across the room. His grey eyes seemed to burn, and she could tell, even from this far away, that he wasn’t happy. Somehow, Effie knew this evening was going to end in one hell of a fight. It made her wish she had left his ass in jail until after the launch.

Ah well. Maybe she should have mentioned to him that they had opted to include it, even though they were never supposed to hear it. She and Coin had been in a meeting with Plutarch trying to decide which of the twelve songs on the album they would release as the first single when Effie had released after listening to it for the third time that this song wasn’t there.

When she asked about it, Plutarch had informed her that Haymitch had scrapped it. It wasn’t unusual. District Thirteen’s basement was full of old songs that the artist’s had scrapped, because they didn’t fit in with the feel of the album, or simply weren’t good enough. Occasionally they got included in a different album, or handed over to another artist who could do it better justice.

But there was something about this song that Effie couldn’t get it out of her head. Why would Haymitch scrap something that was so infectious? Unless he was just being an ass again. So she had insisted that they hear it. Plutarch had grumbled, but after a steely glare from Coin he pulled it up on his laptop and hit play. By the time the song had finished, Coin had announced that they had found their first single and Plutarch was weakly protesting that Haymitch was going to kill them. Coin had informed him that if Haymitch had bothered to turn up at the meeting, his opinion would be valid, but as he had not, and as Coin owned everything Haymitch made, she got the final say. Plutarch had stopped arguing, leaving Effie wondering what sort of hold she had on him.

She turned her head away from Haymitch’s glare, to find the Coin and Plutarch standing away from the dance floor in a dark corner, their heads close together, his hand lightly resting on her elbow. It was a small gesture, one most people wouldn’t even notice. But knowing how prickily Alma Coin could be, to Effie it was as obvious as if they were making out right there. Before Effie could ponder on the matter any further though, a hand wrapped around her own elbow, and yanked.

“That is a beautiful dress” a voice said in her ear, while a hand resting lightly on the small of her back, pushing her lightly towards the dance floor. The song was starting to end, the beat now a fever pitch, and the occupants of the floor were fast following behind it. It was like being in a mosh pit again, somewhere Effie had never thought she would be. “Who designed it?”

“Oh, just a small unknown designer” Effie answered, raising her voice to be heard. “I don’t think he’s designed anything of note before.”

She turned, smirking as she caught sight of Cinna’s pissed off expression.

“Nothing of note?” he repeated “need I remind you of the feathered fantasy that I created for Katniss? Or the stunning three piece suit Caeser wore to the Oscars? Or even the Jumpsuit Coin is wearing tonight, that actually makes her look like she had curves?”

“And you did a wonderful job on all of them.” Effie assured him with a wink as they shimmied together “Plutarch is very grateful for your hard work.”

Cinna glanced over at them and winced.

“Well Haymitch can’t keep his eyes off you.” He said a few moments later

“As much as I love this dress” Effie said “I fear that its because he wants to kill me.”

Cinna raised an eyebrow and Effie painstakingly explained.

“Oh Effie, you’ve really done it this time.” He mocked. The song came to an end and everyone applauded, before drifting off in search of drinks. Cinna handed her a fresh glass of champagne, while she fanned herself frantically.

She drank half her glass, before announcing that she was going to find the maintenance guys to see about the airconditioning. She found herself in a darkened corridor, its floor a rough concrete, and its walls painted a boring grey. It was cooler in here, and she took a moment to breath in the colder air.

“Well Princess, you wanna tell me how that song ended up on that album, when I had scrapped it?” a rough voice asked. Effie jumped as Haymitch appeared from an off shoot corridor.

Effie barely stopped herself from letting her eyes drag up and down his body. He was wearing tight jeans, a black button down shirt that’s last few buttons remained undone, and a grey jacket that matched his eyes. His tie was no where to be found. Judging by the amused smirk that crossed his features, she had failed.

“Coin gets to make the final decision.” She told him, trying to sound professional. “and if you had come to the meeting like I told you to, you would have been able to stop her.”

“I know that.” Haymitch told her, stepping closer. They were now centimetres apart, her heels causing them to be eye to eye. “I want to know how she knew of its existence, when it was only you and Plutarch who ever heard it, and I know he didn’t show it to you without you prompting.”

“It’s a brilliant song Haymitch” Effie said, her voice dropping to a low tone. “It’s catchy, it’s powerful, it’s exciting. It’s...lustful”

“Lustful?” he repeated, raising an eyebrow, his eyes darting to her lips and then back to her eyes.

“Yes” she answered “whoever inspired it must be one hell of a kisser” she quipped.

“She is” Haymitch growled, before his hands landed on her waist, and his lips descended on hers.

Effie must have been drunker than she thought, because the next thing she knew, she was kissing him back, while her hands slowly undid the buttons on his shirt.

He tasted of whiskey and something that was distinctly Haymitch. The scent of his after shave filled her lungs, and she could feel how rough his hands were as they left her waist, slid up her arms across her shoulders, around her neck and down again. It was then that she realized that she didn’t want to stop, and judging by the way he was holding her, he didn’t want to either.

It was stupid and foolish, she thought, she worked for him, and he was the most impossible man besides. But he kissed her like she was the only thing that kept him alive, and with a small moan Effie closed her eyes and stopped thinking.

It wasn’t until much much later, that she remembered why she was in the corridor in the first place.


	20. The Morning After

* * *

Effie opened her eyes and squinted as the light streamed over her pillow. She stuck her head under the covers and closed her eyes, hoping in vain that she would fall back to sleep. After a few minutes, she sighed dramatically, and throwing the duvet away from her she sat up, moving the pillows to lean against as she did.

She was tired, having only gotten to bed at three in the morning, and she had a mountain of work to do today, but she allowed herself a few minutes to go over the events of the night before in her head. She could still feel his touch, hear him calling her name. That damnable smirk that he had sauntered off with, and how he was nowhere to be found by the time she made it back to their quarters. She had made up several stories to various people as to where she had been, and she hoped they wouldn't bother to collaborate, because she would have a lot of explaining to do if they did. Shaking her head she reached for her phone, intending to see if there were any messages catching her out in her lies, only to find that her battery had died sometime during the night.

Finally surrendering her warm bed to the pressing nature of her job, she slid out of bed and pulled her slippers on. Stretching, she made her way to the kitchen.

Once there she quickly found her phone charger, and put the kettle on before plugging it in. She made herself wait until she had a cup of tea in her hand and a muffin before she turned it back on. She was a little bit addicted to her phone, it was practically a necessity in her job, but she did try and regulate it a little bit. Immediately messages started coming through, and Effie started sorting through them. Most of them were messages from people she knew, complimenting her on the party from last night. There was a spam one from Joanna, and a couple of confirming emails from various hotels, talk show hosts and radio presenters. Flagging them so she could go back to them when she was more awake, she double checked to see if there was anything from Haymitch. There wasn't. She ignored the feeling of disappointment that fluttered in her stomach, and concentrated rather on just how rude that man was being.

"The pyjamas suit you Princess" a voice said from behind her, startling her and making her spill hot tea over her hand. Angrily, she shook it off before turning around to glare at Haymitch, who was leaning against the door frame, coffee cup in hand and was wearing his signature smirk, and a pair of tracksuit pants. He bare toes peeked out from underneath, and Effie noticed for the first time the small tattoo he had on his ribcage. She resisted her urge to lick her lips as he straightened up, and meandered further into the room.

"Did I scare you?" he drawled "I'm sorry."

"I thought you'd be passed out drunk somewhere" Effie replied coolly, tearing her gaze from his chest and focusing back on her phone.

"I thought I would be too" he answered, rinsing out his coffee mug and placing it on the side board "but according to the delightful schedule I have been chained to, I have to board a plane in a few hours and I'm not allowed to appear hung over. Nor am I allowed to drink on the plane."

"Poor you" Effie replied

"Yeah well, I suppose my liver needs a break." He answered. "But seriously. I do like the pyjamas."

Effie looked up to find him much closer than she thought he should be. Blushing she looked down at what she was wearing. A pair of fleece pyjamas, covered in little pink sheep.

"They're comfortable" she said defensively.

"They're sexy" he said, a teasing twinkle in his eye

"So where were you last night?" she asked, trying to bring the conversation back to one of normality "You weren't here when I got back."

"Why, Princess, are you keeping tabs on me?" he asked "if you really must know, I was at Chaffs. He decided he was going to drink for me, which didn't end to well for him. Sorry mother, I'll be sure to phone and get your permission next time."

"That wasn't what I meant."

"Wasn't it?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. With a huff, Effie spun around on her stool to face him.

"Haymitch." She said sharply "Last night never happened. It will never be spoken about ever again."

A steely glint came into his eyes, and Effie was sure he was going to argue. To her surprise, he merely nodded and reached for her muffin.

"I'm serious" she added.

"I wasn't arguing Princess" he replied heavily "You're right of course. I'm about to start a tour. You're in the middle of a tour with Johanna. It wouldn't be sensible to start seeing each other. Besides, I think we both know I'm not boyfriend material."

He took a bite of the muffin with Effie sitting staring at him in shock. She was still speechless but the time he had swallowed and put the remainder back on her plate.

"It's been fun Princess" he said, bending to plant a crumby kiss on her cheek before sauntering off.

"Haymitch" She called before he even got to the door. He turned, and raised an eyebrow. After a moment's pause she slid off her stool and followed him, trying to talk herself out of what she was about to do. She walked up to him, and gently kissed him.

"It seems a shame to say goodbye like that" she said simply. She was about to leave when his eyes darkened and he pulled her back to him

"I don't know about you" He said huskily "But my plane only leaves this afternoon."

"I have an hour" She replied

"I can work with that" he answered, before pulling her lips back to his.

Effie had never been a fan of goodbyes, but this would be one she would remember for quite a long time. Especially as it would be another six months before they saw each other again


	21. The Distance

* * *

Effie was on a plane, and she couldn't sleep. It was late at night, with them flying out immediately after Johanna had finished that nights concert, and she was tired. They had a very busy day coming up once they landed, and she desperately needed a few hours of rest. She was back on tour with Joanna, and Coin and Paylor kept adding extra dates to the already packed schedule. She was constantly on the phone rearranging things, pleading with hotel managers and venue coordinators and she was trying hard not to let herself get run down like she was before, so she had promised herself that flights were her time off. No paperwork, no calls, no planning. Nothing.

Of course, it only meant that she had twice the amount of work waiting for her on the other side, but at least it gave her a few hours to eat, sleep and recharge. She was dressed comfortably, in a first class seat, on a steady flight and she was tired. She could feel the heaviness in her bones, and before she had gotten onto the plane she hadn't been able to stop yawning. So it didn't make sense that now she was wide awake and jittery, as though someone had injected neat caffeine into her veins.

Johanna was across from her, sprawled out like she was sunbathing, her limbs all pointing at odd angles. She was fast asleep, a little snore occasionally escaping from her slightly open mouth. Effie smiled a little at seeing the usually uptight girl so relaxed. It made her look younger and more vulnerable, more like the child that she was, than the extreme woman the media made her out to be. With a sigh, Effie shifted so she could look out of the window instead. She hoped that the blackness outside would convince her mind that it was time to sleep.

She knew if she watched a movie she wouldn't sleep at all, so after tossing and turning for the better part of an hour she fished out her ipod and stuck in her earbuds. She ignored all Joanna's harsh and angry music, sneered slightly at her collection of classical, and ended up listening to a soft ballad of Peeta's. It helped a little, he had a very soothing voice, but his lyrics seemed a little too close to home. He sang about a one night stand and leaving on a plane the very next day. She tried to ignore it but halfway through she pressed the forward button. The song rolled into one of Haymitch's, one that started slow and ended at full tempo with a bang. It wasn't one of his new ones, but rather one from his first ever album that had always been one of her favorites. She left it playing, letting his voice wash over her, giving up on her hope of sleep, and allowing her mind to wander.

She hadn't heard from him in weeks, he was busy and so was she, and honestly they both knew that it was a onetime thing. She was not under any illusions that they owed each other anything, and it would do her no good to get clingy. She occasionally got an email from Antionette, but it was always short and to the point, giving Effie no hint about the man himself, despite the fact that she read them at least three times trying to read between the lines.

Effie missed him, and she worried about him. He was a royal pain in her ass, but she missed him all the same, and worried that he was being difficult with Antoinette and drinking too much. It wasn't that she expected anything from him, and knew that she should be grateful that she didn't have to work with his sorry ass any longer, but every now and then she would see or hear something and think to herself 'Haymitch would have liked that'. Frowning at herself, she pressed a few buttons on her ipod and selected his playlist before closing her eyes, not bothering that his music was anything but soothing. She woke up as they came into land a few hours later, her ipod battery dead, and Joanna now wide awake. She stretched, enjoying the feeling of her muscles coming back to life, and blinked. She felt surprisingly well rested.

* * *

Haymitch came off stage covered in sweat. He had forgotten how physically taxing performing could be, with trying to cover all sides of the stage, singing, playing guitar and constantly hyping up the crowd. The show was now thankfully over for the night, but his evening was far from over. He had a few minutes to change and then it was onto the meet and greet. His wardrobe assistants met him as he hurried off stage, and before he knew what had hit him he was sponged down, changed and sprayed with something that smelt vaguely like pine trees. They fluttered around him, reminding him forcibly of birds, grabbing bits of clothing, and tugging various items onto him. He was eventually dressed in tight jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt that was way too hot for someone who was still trying to catch his breath, and had a brown scarf wrapped around his neck. He tugged at it, loosening it, and earned himself a glare from one of them. Before he could return the filthy look one dragged a brush through his hair, and he resisted the urge to tell her that he wasn't a goddamn Barbie doll.

Antionette hovered near the door, an ipad in hand, tapping her foot impatiently and glancing at her watch. She reminded him forcibly of Effie. He wondered if Effie had given her lessons on how to do that impatient stare, and constantly check the time. The similarities were almost jarring. He scowled and batted the wardrobe lot away, quickly following her out to a small room that had been sectioned off for the meet and greet.

It was even hotter in this room, with the camera's and the bright lights. He was attacked briefly by another wardrobe person with a large brush in her hand, before a camera man told him where to stand for the photographs. There he stood for what felt like hours, smirking at the cameras and allowing woman to hug him, and men to pound him almost painfully on the back. He was sure he was going to go deaf if another person shrieked when they came into the room, but he knew that he simply had to grin and bear it. He didn't need to give Coin or Effie another reason to stand there, shaking their heads at him like he was a naughty puppy.

He needed a drink.

He posed with another group of people, his face beginning to ache from all the posing, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed someone hovering off to the side. Inwardly, he groaned. Haymitch had been around long enough to know when a groupie was after him, but as he turned to get a better look, the woman started walking away. He felt his mouth go dry, he knew that figure. He knew that figure really well. Not caring that he was still supposed to be posing with a perfectly awful family of four, he stepped out of the group and hurried after the person.

"Effie?" he called, as the figure bent over and picked up what looked like a leather jacket, before carrying on towards the door. "Hey, wait!"

The woman turned, and despite the blonde hair in a bun, and tight pencil skirt he realized she looked nothing like Effie. She was much taller, her eyes were a dark brown, and she didn't have Effie's elegant nose. Haymitch stopped short, feeling stupid all of a sudden.

"Sorry" the woman said. Even her voice was wrong, it was deep and husky, and lacked Effie's musical lilt "my boyfriend left his jacket here, I just came to get it."

Haymitch nodded, and took a step back. How on earth had he thought this woman was Effie when he knew she was halfway around the world from here? He had forgotten exactly where, but he knew that she wasn't due back in America for another four months at least. He shook his head to clear it, and ambled back to the photography session, only to be met with glares from the family he had abandoned. He scowled

"Sorry" he muttered, shuffling into position as the man behind the camera directed "She looked like a friend of mine."


End file.
